A Faltered Love
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Sequel to "An Undying Love." Takes place two years after Krunior marriage. The triplets are 2 years old, and Kris and Junior have a little bit of trouble in their paradise. Will things be fixed or will their thought-to-be "undying love" finally flame out?
1. Parent's Day

A/N: Just so no one is confused, Dani and Matt got married about a year later, and have a little girl, named Emily.

Junior and Kris got into the car to drop off their three two-year-olds at Matt and Dani's house. They were baby-sitting today so that Kris and Junior could spend some much-needed time together. They pulled into the driveway of the tan colored house and unbuckled Bailey, Gavin, and Keegan from their car-seats in the back of the car. Kris grabbed the bag that contained everything they would all need for the overnight and Matt came out to help Junior carry the babies.

"Hey, man. Thanks for doing this. We really appreciate it," Junior told him as he handed Gavin, still in his carseat, to Matt.

"Yeah, Matt, thanks," Kris told him. "We really need just a day to ourselves. It's been forever."

"It's no problem, guys. Dani and I are happy to do it. The kids can play, and everything will be nice," Matt told them as he put Gavin just inside the door and grabbed the other two kids, putting them inside as well.

Junior opened his wife's door for her and she slid her small-framed body inside, dropping her purse on the floor of the car with a thud. Junior got in on the driver's side and started the car, backing out of the short driveway in front of Matt and Dani's house.

After driving in silence for about fifteen minutes, Junior spoke to Kris. "So what do ya wanna do today?" He grabbed her hand and held it in between them. She looked from their entwined fingers to his face, and stared at him for a moment before replying.

"Ahh, I'm not sure. It seems so... weird that we have the day to ourselves. That we don't have to worry about feeding the kids or catering to their every whim. It'll be nice though, we need this," Kris said. "But, I'm just at a loss of what to do. Do you wanna rent a movie that's not rated G?"

Junior laughed at her implication that every movie they'd seen lately had been for the kids. "Yeah, sounds good. We can go out to dinner later, it you want to," he told her, his fingers picking each of hers up absentmindedly, sending chills up and down her spine.

"I would love to," she said, looking at him and smiling brightly. He smiled back at her and turned his attention away from the road as he leaned over and gave her a kiss, making her stomach do flips. She hadn't been able to feel like this for months. She would even venture to say years. As much as she wished it weren't true, after a few months of the triplets being in their lives, they hadn't really been the closest of couples. Right after they were born, they had been great, but then things between her and Junior had just died down a little bit, much to her dismay.

Junior turned into the driveway and got out, going up to the door to open it for Kris. She stepped inside and slowly took everything in. She and Junior would be alone, finally. For a whole day and night. She smiled at the possibilities of today. They had been intimate in ages. Probably more than six months. And she thought it was time that they have more children, although she hadn't yet mentioned this to Junior. With the triplets getting older, she was ready for more children. Well, maybe one more.

He looked at her as she stared off into space, a euphoric smile on her face. She looked really happy that they were spending some time together. It was probably only half of what he felt though. Junior was ecstatic. He missed Kris. A lot. They used to be so in sync with each other. Now he felt like they were turning into one of those old, boring marries couples who only talked about weather and the work day. He wanted spice back in their lives. They were still so young, 24, and could do stuff that most people couldn't. Sometimes he wished they could go back to before... But then he got a grip and realized having children and marrying Kris, building a family, had been one of the greatest things to ever happen to him.

"Hey," he said to her as he walked over to her. He grabbed her hands, but then let go, encircling his arms around his waist. "Hi," she whispered just as their lips met in a long-awaited kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was a kiss they hadn't experienced in a while, one of passion, and not just a simple peck on the lips. It felt different now, a little more awkward.

But then they both got a little more comfortable and Kris smiled as Junior backed her up against the wall, pushing his body into hers.

She pulled her head away, not wanting them to get to far ahead of themselves. He playfully glared at her through squinted eyes and she laughed, pushing him away and walking into the living to get the movie started. _This day just might be everything I thought and more, _Kris thought to herself.


	2. Interrupted

A/N: Okay, so longer chapter- therefore I won't be updating till prolly tomorrow. Sorry guys! But tomorrow's is going to have to be even longer bcuz I'm leaving on wednesday, so I won't be able to update then for about 4-5 days... Sorry! Sorry! sorry! lol... but enjoy the update and please tell me what you think!

Kris was curled into Junior's side as the credits rolled on the screen, signaling the end of the movie. It had been a great thing for them to do together. She was pretty sure Junior felt the same way. She felt him shift a little bit as he hugged her even tighter to the side of his body and kissed the crown of her head. She looked up into his sparkling brown eyes and smiled at him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

He really loved this. They never got to cuddle anymore. It was always get up,get ready, kids first. But now, they had a little time to themselves, and he already craved more of it. He almost wanted to call Matt and tell him to keep their children for a week, leave him and Kris to themselves, but he knew they would both miss them too much, and vice versa. He missed having her so close to him physically. He missed being able to touch her and make her feel special. He missed her loving caresses of his face and neck as they kissed. But now, maybe they would get some of that back within the next 24 hours.

"Junior," Kris told him, and he looked down at her face in response, prompting her to continue. "I miss you. A lot. I missed this too, more than I'd realized. I just really needed to say that out loud."

He simply nodded at her and he looked into her eyes as he said something that he wasn't sure he'd said very recently. "I love you," Junior whispered, right on her lips, before he kissed her. She pushed him back on the sofa and he braced himself, putting his arms firmly around her back, keeping her body flush with his. She moaned as he ran one of his hands down her side, slowly, and then back up.

There was only one thing going through Kris' mind: What if it's wrong? They hadn't had sex in so many months, and she was afraid something would go wrong. That it would feel different, more awkward. That she would feel embarrassed or that Junior would get angry at her for something. She was worried. But then, she took a step back and thought. They loved each other. If she felt embarrassed, she could talk to Junior. She could explain to him, right now, everything that she was feelings. All of her doubts and worries could be said, out loud, to him right that second.

So, she pulled herself off of him and sat at the other end of the couch. Mere moments later, she felt him get up and scoot close to her, putting his arm on her shoulder. "Was that wrong?" he asked her, rubbing her arm lightly.

"No- I just, I need to tell you something," Kris said to Junior. She turned in his embrace and looked at his face.

"Okaayy," he responded unsurely.

"Well, I really want to have more kids, Junior, I do. I'm just- scared, I'm scared. I mean, what if I'm so nervous that it isn't special? Or what if I'm embarrassed? What if its really awkward and you get angry for some reason? I mean, I just- every time we made love, it was incredibly special. It's been so long now, and I don't want that to change," she said.

"Ohh, that's what this is about. I feel the same way you do, Kris. There wasn't a moment that went by today where I wasn't wondering if I was pushing you, or if you were just trying to make me happy. I was worried, too, I still am. But, I think that we love each other enough to comfort one another if something goes wrong. I mean, we've done it before so,"Junior gave a boyish smile at this, "it shouldn't take too much to get back in the groove of things."

Kris laughed quietly and looked up into his face shyly. His eyes traveled up and down her face, watching her expression change from nervousness to wanting. She leaned in and kissed him slowly, but then pulled away. He brought their lips right back together again and made this kiss last longer, pushing her backwards. He was pleasantly surprised when she pushed back, causing them to move on the couch as their mouths stayed entwined together.

Still kissing him, Kris grabbed his hands and led him up the stairs and into their bedroom, starting to pull up his shirt on the way. It got dropped somewhere near the banister by the stairs and they continued their journey. Junior unzipped Kris' sweatshirt and it got left right outside their bedroom door and they entered inside.

Matt tried to catch up to Keegan and Bailey as they ran away from him in their game of tag. He grabbed Keegan, but Bailey continued to run free. _Just like her mom,_ Matt thought. He tried to catch her, with Keegan in his arms, but she fell from his grasp and hit the ground with a thud, banging her head rather violently on the carpeting. She started to cry and yelled, "Mooommmmyyy!!" Matt walked over to her, sitting Keegan down on the floor on the way, and picked her up, putting her head over his shoulder as she continued to wail in his ear.

"Shh... it's okay Bail... It's okay, just take a deep breath and Uncle Matt will go get you some ice and a popsicle. Sound good, honey?" Matt said, rubbing the back of her neck gently. She nodded as her sobbing died down a little bit.

Dani ran her hand softly over Gavin's head as he lay in his sleeping bag upstairs. She felt a tear slide down her face at how beautiful he looked. He was the spitting image of her brother, but possibly even more cute. She heard a scream come from downstairs and walked to his door, closing it as she walked out.

"Matt?" She asked quietly to the empty living room. "Matt, what's going on?"

"In here!" he whisper-yelled to her. She walked into the kitchen to find Bailey, sitting on the counter, popsicle in hand with an icepack on her head, and Keegan, sitting next to her with a Drumstick ice-cream cone. She smiled at them, but then turned her attention to Matt, glaring at him fiercely. He tried his best to put on an innocent face, but he always felt guilty when she glared at him.

"I swear I didn't do anything," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. She moved her head in an accusing manner, but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a little girl's voice.

"I want my mommy," Bailey said very quietly. When she received no response, she yelled and screamed, "I want my mommy!!"

"Ah, ok, Bailey. Why don't we sit in the living room and watch Cinderella? Huh? Sound good sweetie?" Dani said, going over to her niece and hugging her to her side.

"Mommy!!" She screamed, obviously not wanting to watch a movie right then. Dani sighed and said, "Matt, bring the phone into the living room." He did as he was told and brought Keegan in as well, all three of them sitting on the large space of carpeting in the living room.

Junior breathed heavily into Kris mouth as their half-bare bodies stuck together. He kissed her again as she started to take down his pants. Just as things were about to get a lot heavier, the phone rang. They continued to kiss, ignoring it. Kris sighed into Junior's mouth as the answering machine picked it up.

"Hey guys, It's Dani," came Junior's sister's voice from downstairs. Kissing slowed and their moment stopped briefly as they listened intently. "I was just calling so Bailey could talk to you. She is a little homesick right now and we thought a call home might help. You must be out to dinner or... something,"She said, "So we'll just call back-"

Kris was already at the phone, with only her underwear on. She picked it up quickly and said, "Bailey?"

"Here she is," Dani said.

"Mommy?" came a small voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey sweetheart. How's Aunt Dani and Uncle Matt's house? Are you having fun?" She felt Junior some up behind her and kiss her neck, one arm around her abdomen. She pulled herself out of his grasp and gave him a stern look, holding up her hand as Bailey told her she had fallen.

"Honey, put Uncle Matt on the phone, okay?" Kris told her daughter.

"Okay," she said softly. "I wuv you mommy," she said even softer.

Kris felt tears burn her eyes. "I love you too, Bailey."

She heard movement on the other end and Matt's voice came on. "Kris? What's up?"

A/N: So... was it okay? Let me know and review please!!


	3. Mistake

"I think we need to come pick up the kids. We'll be there in a minute, alright?" Kris said, talking in a quiet tone so as not to bother the probably-sleeping Junior.

She hung up the phone and went back up to the bedroom, listening to the sounds of quiet snoring coming from the bed. She smiled as she got dressed and quickly wrote a note. She left it on her pillow and got in the car, driving to Matt and Dani's.

When she got there, she saw Bailey, standing at the door with wide eyes. As soon as the car stopped, she came running out the door to Kris' side of the car. She pulled the locked handle hard until Kris unlocked it, causing her small daughter to fall backwards a little. Kris laughed very quietly to herself and hugged Bailey.

"Hey, Bails, you gotta give mommy some air, hon," Kris said, patting her back.

"Mommy," she said into Kris' stomach and she melted at the sound of her child's voice. She didn't see her two sons anywhere, however. She looked to the wide open door after she and the little girl had pulled away and then walked over to it, going inside the house.

When she walked in, she saw them both asleep, Gavin on Dani's abdomen, and Keegan fallen into Matt's side. She smiled and walked over to the sofa, where Matt and Dani sat speaking in hushed tones. They looked up and saw Kris.

Matt quickly got up, gently carrying Keegan and motioned for Kris to get Keegan off of Dani. She moved to allow Kris access to her little boy and smiled at her sister-in-law. Kris returned it and walked out with Matt to the car, Bailey trailing behind them.

Junior turned over and then sat up at the feeling of open air in Kris' spot. He looked around the vast emptiness of the bedroom and all he saw was darkness. He looked to her side and flopped down. But then he noticed a piece of paper there. Intrigued, he picked it up and looked at it, turning on his bedside lamp to read it.

_Hey babe-_

_Went to pick up kids from Matt's. Bailey called homesick, so I thought I'd just bring them-_

Junior stopped reading the note and tore it up, throwing the pieces on the floor. He turned over to face the wall and sighed heavily, not wanting to deal with Kris anymore. He fell asleep in a pissy mood, as much as he wished he weren't.

Kris came home and took the mommy-sick Bailey to their bedroom, telling her to go crawl in with Junior. Bailey obliged since she had missed her dad as well. Kris went into the bathroom to change into pajamas. When the little girl got into the bed, she fell asleep quickly. Kris got back in, laying in-between Junior and Bailey so she could talk to her husband.

"Junior," Kris said, rubbing his bare back softly. "Junior, you up?"

He heard her, but ignored her. He blinked his eyes a few times before forcing himself to shut them and block out her voice. Eventually she stopped talking and he heard her breathing go shallow and even as she fell fast asleep, like their daughter had not too long ago. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he just wanted this time to themselves and he thought that Kris did too. Obviously she didn't and it hurt him that the couldn't go back to the almost-passion that had happened earlier. He wasn't sure if they could ever get back to the love they once had. And he was beginning to re-think everything that had happened with him and Kris. He fell asleep after a lot of gruesome and scrooge-like thoughts, a permanent frown frozen on his face.

A/N: I know, horrible chapter. I was in a bad mood, had a bad day, so please just bear with me. I kinda took it out in the writing, I know i'm bad, haha. so...please review anyway and try to keep it as nice as possible! I also know it was short... I'm leaving tomorrow and am getting ready for a trip, but as soon as I get back I will post a much happier, longer chapter I swear!! I look forward to a lot of reviews please!


	4. Makeup

Junior woke up in the same position he had been in the night before, facing the wall, away from Kris. He felt her body pushed up against his and her arm around his middle. He looked at her hand, letting his eyes fall on the 1 ½ carat diamond on her ring finger. He picked up that finger gently and turned the ring around and around, letting her hand drop to its previous position afterwards.

He was still in a bad mood. He wasn't sure why, but somehow in the night he had decided to hold a grudge. He picked up her small, delicate arm and softly threw it over so it was by her side. He pulled the covers off of himself and went into the bathroom to change into some sweatpants. He came out and looked at mother and daughter in bed, curled against one another now.

Kris' position had changed since he had left. She had turned over and put her arms around Bailey now. Her brows furrowed in her sleep and he figured she was having a nightmare. He gazed over her shoulder at the clock on the other side of the room, which now read 8:36 AM. He heaved a small sigh and walked downstairs to the kitchen, knowing the boys wouldn't be up yet either.

He dragged over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a carton of milk and a bottle of water. He poured come cereal and milk into a yellow bowl and sat at the counter, swirling the spoon in the bowl. He was deep in thought and really wasn't too hungry. He picked up his glass of orange juice and stared at it for a moment before taking a sip. He dropped the bowl with a thud in the sink, making it clang against everything else in there. He didn't care if they woke up.

He walked upstairs and back into his bedroom, just to see if they had awoken yet. He saw a disgruntled Kris turning around and stretching while sitting up in bed. She looked at him with a confused face and he realized his emotion must have been showing on his face. Instead of talking to her, he briskly left the room and went back downstairs, turning on the TV. He heard her footsteps not far behind him and he ignored her, his butt firmly planted on the couch.

She had no clue what the hell his problem was this morning. But she intended to find out, that was for sure. He was being a true asshole, and she knew as well as anyone that that wasn't who he was. That wasn't the Junior she knew. She needed to get to the bottom of what was bothering him and fix it quickly. She hoped it wasn't them.

"Junior," she said, sitting on the sofa close to him. "Tell me what's wrong, please. I can tell you're in a bad mood."

He had to admire her nerve. She knew he was upset, yet she still pressed him to talk. Normally she let him be. _Maybe married people make each other talk,_ Junior supposed. He looked at her with a face completely void of an emotion. He turned the TV off and went back into the kitchen, hearing her behind him once again. This time she was faster, and more physical. She grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him to her with a glare that could make a dog put its tail between its legs in defeat. He immediately softened, although not much, and complied as she dragged him into the living room.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" She asked him, whisper-yelling so as not to wake their slumbering children.

He opened his mouth in surprise at her anger and then spoke. "I just-" he said.

"Junior, if you're mad at me, you need to _tell_ me. _Now," _Kris told him, squeezing his hand tightly, while holding it on her lap.

"Okay, I'm mad at you," He said, looking up into her eyes with a sadness now. The anger had disappeared almost completely and now he was just starting to get depressed.

"Why?" she asked softly, with a hurt expression evident on her face. His heart dropped at the fact that he was honest with her. He knew he would have paid if he wasn't, but it felt worse when he told her the truth and it killed her.

"Well, last night was really amazing. And then you had to go downstairs and get the phone and pick the kids up. It was what, 5 hours to ourselves? I mean, it kinda killed the mood when Bailey came to our bed, too. It would have been nice to at least cuddle, Kris. I miss you," He said blinking his eyes soberly with a sad look on his face.

Despite her attempts to contain her tears, one managed to fall down her face. Junior softly caressed her cheek, wiping away the tear. He opened his arm in an invitation for a hug and she gladly sunk into his warm comfort of a body. He nibbled on her ear briefly and she rolled her head around, finally meeting his eyes. His eyes fell to her lips and they touched in a delicate kiss, as if their lips would break if more pressure were applied. There was no passion to it, however. They couldn't afford to get too carried away, at least not yet.

After they had pulled away, Kris leaned back into him and they stayed there like that, talking about the future that lay ahead of them. They decided that they did need alone time every now and then, to keep their marriage alive. So, with that conversation over, they planned a small vacation for themselves. They had decided to go to Las Vegas for 5 days. After they had pretty much tired the subject, Kris fell asleep laying on Junior's chest and he did the same, his head nuzzling the top of hers.

A/N: Happier chapter, i hope? Thx to BroadwayBabe07 for the idea for Krunior to go on a little vacation. It was great and i appreciated it! To Ashlyn13, there could very possibly be a fight in the future, although there possibly couldn't! You'll just have to wait and see... And also, i'm not sure if i'd ever have them break up... People would hunt me down and burn my house! HAHA. i will update soooon!!


	5. Alone

Kris tossed the last bag inside the door of the house and Matt came up behind her, handing her the other one. She thanked him and watched his car drive down and pull away from the home. She picked up the bags, one by one, and set them on the counter, making 4 loud thuds. She unloaded the potatoes, fruit, and other odds and ends she had gotten at the grocery store.

She was glad that Matt had helped. He often did this when Junior was at work so Kris didn't have to strain herself. Junior didn't know, and Kris wasn't really sure why she hadn't told him. She was sure that it wouldn't matter. It was a small thing that he never needed to know.

2 hours later, as Kris was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, she heard the garage door, signaling that Junior was home with the kids. He always picked them up from daycare and brought them home on his way from work.

"Hey babe! Can you come help me?" Junior called with his keys in his mouth. He watched her walk into the kitchen and up to him, kissing him on the cheek before she grabbed Gavin's hand and took him away from Junior's leg. She then grabbed the manila folders that were strewn all over the floor. She stacked them on the table and handed them to Junior, who grabbed her in a big hug and kissed her hard. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at his suggestion when his arms slipped around her lower back.

She fell backwards when the kiss got even harder and then heard a round of giggles behind them. She broke away and looked at Keegan, Bailey, and Gavin standing in the doorway looking at their parents, as if expecting them to continue. Kris felt her face get red and grabbed Junior's hand, motioning for him to come into the bathroom with her.

When they got in there, Junior whispered in her ear, nibbling it tenderly, "Hi." She smiled and brought her lips to his, but then pushed him away from her before it got too heavy.

"Junior, we can't. The kids-" She sighed and frowned, looking out the window.

"So we'll call Dani and Matt," Junior said with a small smile spreading on his pink lips. "I want you," he said quietly to her, running his fingers down her spine. She melted.

They walked out of the bathroom at different times, so they didn't make the three toddlers suspicious. They met in the living room afterwards and spoke to them.

"Hey guys, mommy and daddy have a meeting we need to go to, so you're gonna stay with Uncle Matt and Aunt Dani tonight," Kris said to the three children.

"And no one is going to be taken home this time," Junior said, directing this more at Kris than his kids. "If you guys feel like you miss mommy and daddy, you can call and talk, okay?"

They nodded in response. Junior went to get the phone and dialed over to his sister and best friend's house. Emily answered the phone and blabbed with jibberish before Dani picked it up.

"Hello?" She said. She sounded drained. Irritated almost.

"Hey, little sister. How are ya? You sound down," Junior said to her.

"I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night," She replied yawning. "What do you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you an Matt could take the triplets for the night. Kris and I, we have a, um, meeting to go to," He said, hoping that in her tired state she would buy it. She saw right through him though.

He could hear the smirk in her voice, as she said sweetly, "Absolutely. We would love to. You guys have fun." The phone clicked off before Junior could yell at her.

He walked into the living room and told the kids to pack a backpack full of whatever they needed. They finished quickly and Kris inspected each bag, making sure they had packed the necessities: toothbrush, clothing, hair brush for Bailey, and a sleeping bag. Keegan, as usual, didn't have his toothbrush and toothpaste. She scolded him and went up into the bathroom, grabbing it and some hair ties for her daughter. She stuffed each of the items in the two children's bags and they set off, Junior driving the kids, while Kris stayed at home because she was tired.

Junior was back in the house within 5 minutes and he walked up behind Kris and grabbed her, pushing her against one of their purple-colored walls with a force she hadn't felt in so long. He pressed up against her and flitted his hands down her sides, letting them rest on her hips. This made her sigh. She pulled his shirt up, but he removed her hands and held them in between their bodies as the kiss intensified. He took his lips away from hers and kissed her forehead, then her chin, and her nose. He moved to her neck and collarbone, making her head swim. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder as he gently kissed it. She played with his fingers, sending a pleasuring sensation throughout his body.

He abruptly pulled away from her. She leaned back in, but he put his head down and looked at the floor until she gave him a quizzical look, prompting him to explain.

"There's a carnival in town tonight. I was, well, I was wondering if you'd like to go. It'd be a good thing for us to do together. I thought so anyway," He said shyly.

She didn't understand where the shy side of Junior was coming from, but she liked it. It was sweet and loving. She smiled at him, hers eyes lighting up as they met his.

"That would be neat. I think it sounds like a cute thing to do," She replied. "I need to go change, though." She walked upstairs and then came back down five minutes later, dressed in a sheer purple shirt and white cotton capris. Junior gaped at her and swept her up into the air in a kiss that lasted no longer than 5 seconds before they walked out to the car.

He opened her door for her and they drove over to the park where the carnival was being held. When they got there, Junior got Kris a pink stick of cotton candy and fed her a piece, receiving a grunt of thanks. He smiled at the sight around them. There were twinkling lights and a ferris wheel. The music was blasting and a clown was dancing on a stage under a red-striped tent. There were various sizes of tables set up all over, some with tents covering them, some not, and with each came some sort of game to play. There were teacups by the psychic tent, and they spun around quickly, small screams of delight being lifted into the air.

Kris looked at Junior, who looked as if he were a small boy. She had never seen him like this. His eyes were wide in wonderment and Kris wondered if this was his first time to a carnival. She herself had been many times as a child, since her mother had dated quite a few carnies. She grinned and nudged him out of his amazement.

He looked to her and smiled, giving her another piece of cotton candy. He put a piece in his mouth and let it melt on his tongue. He pulled her by the hand over to a tent that had a bottle-throwing contest. The prizes weren't the greatest, but it would be a good thing to remember the night by if he happened to win. He payed the 2.50 to play and the scruffy looking man handed him 8 balls. He threw them at the glass bottles and managed to knock down only five, partly because Kris was on his arm and tickling the hairs that lay there.

The man handed him a blue teddy bear that had a red clown nose and big, animated eyes. Kris held it and cuddled it to her chest.

"Aww... he's so, well, uh," She said, starting to burst into laughter. They had long since finished the cotton candy and had now moved on to snow cones. Junior's was orange, Kris' rainbow. He gave 6 tickets to the short man operating the ferris wheel and he and Kris got in a seat together. When the ride reached the top, which it did a few times, Junior kissed her sweetly on the lips.

They stayed at the carnival for only an hour, but it felt like forever. It was a great time for them to spend together and both enjoyed it. When they finally left it was only 9:30 and they came home to an oddly quiet house. No kids running around and they smiled as they walked up to their bedroom.

A/N: haha!! cliffhanger! Ok, i'm sorry for the taunting. But I plan on having two more chapters either tonite or tomorrow. Prolly 1 2nite though to keep u guys off my back. Kidding, lol. Review plz!


	6. Lullaby

A/N: Ok, so I use one of my least favorite phrases in here, "make love." I think the phrase is really overused and I just hate to use it, but I am using it here because of the fact that Junior and Kris haven't had sex in a reeeeaallllyyyy long time and it was special, so I figured "sex" wouldn't be the right word for it. So yeah, I just had to say that.

She pulled him back on the bed so he was on top of her. She could feel that he was just as excited as her. She smiled broadly as he leaned down on her and kissed her, while pulling her shirt above her head. She pulled his pants down as he ran his hands through her hair. He kissed her neck and let his tongue briefly flit across her collarbone, getting a moan in response. She gently placed her hands on top of his head as he trailed kisses all down her body.

When she was sure that they both couldn't wait anymore, she pulled her pants down and they made love. She had been nervous about it, thought she would be out of practice. But little did she know that Junior had felt the same. But as they showed each other their love and passion, both could easily tell that they really could still be intimate.

He tickled her ear with his breath as they lay in bed, snuggling after the moment of love they had just shared. It had been so long. He looked at her with love and lust in his eyes and their lips met in another kiss, heated and passionate. He broke away, and they both fell asleep to the sounds of the carnival not far from the home.

--  
Kris woke up suddenly, feeling a finger trace a line down her back. She turned over and saw Junior, with his eyes open, staring at her. He let a small smile form on his shadowed face and she turned completely over, tracing her finger in circles around his chest.

She had no clue, but she was making him nuts. It tickled and gave his stomach a warm feeling. He tilted his head down towards hers and kissed her. It was long and slow, the kind of kiss they weren't used to having. But, Junior was starting to realize again and again that both he and Kris needed to make these moments with each other last, for not long after they would be around little ones again. He watched her as they pulled away. Her eyes were becoming droopy, and he could tell that she only wanted to stay awake for his sake.

"Kris, go back to sleep," he whispered in her ear, and he looked at her when her eyes closed at the sensation the whisper gave her.

"No," she said, just above a whisper. "I'm fine, really."

"Hey, I love you. Did you know that?" Junior told her. He wasn't sure when the last time was that he had said those words to her, but it felt like it had been a long time ago.

"I love you too," Kris said as her eyelids got heavier and heavier. Junior's lips were on her ear again and whispering a sweet lullaby to her. He hadn't sung to her in ages. She had used to adore that time before they fell asleep, when she got to hear him sing. No one else ever heard him, as far as she knew, and he had the greatest voice. It seemed that was something he saved for her only, and it made her feel special.

Just as he got on the second verse, he could feel himself drifting to sleep. He was pretty sure that Kris had already fallen asleep, based on the way her chest was moving up and down slowly and steadily. He gently took his lips to her ear and kissed it softly, whispering, "Sleep well, sleeping beauty."


	7. Listen

"That's it! I'm leaving!" He yelled loudly, sure that the kids could hear him. In fact, he had no doubt they could hear. He didn't care. They needed to hear. Needed to know what their mother was really like.

"Junior! I told you, it isn't what you think!" She screamed, running after him and trying to catch his arm. He turned around and had such a look of anger on his face that she instantly backed away.

"Oh yeah? Then explain why you two were hugging," he said, a little more quietly this time.

"You're overreacting. Please, just let me explain," Kris said to her husband, trying to console him with the comfort of her voice. It didn't work this time. She could tell that he wouldn't let it work this time. He continued his wrath of stomping and went up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Seriously, Kris," he said when they were both in the safety of their bedroom, "I thought we were done with that a long time ago. You knew how I felt about it. You knew how much you hurt me last time. God, I just- I thought you loved me," He said quietly, feeling hotness at the back of his eyes as he stared at the carpet. "But, I guess I was wrong. Apparently being married means nothing to you and you can still walk all over me. Well, not any more."

"Junior, you know I love you. And our being married does mean so much to me. Please, just listen," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face fully now.

"I don't need to, Kris. I know what I saw," he said as he grabbed a duffel bag from the closet. "I'm staying in a hotel for a few days. I think it's best for us to not talk for a while." He grabbed a pile of clean clothes off a chair and grabbed onto the handle of the duffel bag, lugging down the stairs, trying to ignore the sobbing woman that tried to get in his way.

He threw the duffel bag in the backseat of his Porsche and backed out of the driveway. He didn't want them to be apart for good, he just needed time. Maybe he should have told her that, but with how he currently felt, he just couldn't muster up the niceness inside of him. Junior knew he should have listened to her, but it just hurt too much at the time. He didn't let her explain because he was afraid of the explanation. He would come back as soon as his head was cleared. He would come back and everything would be settled.

He decided on a hotel only three miles from their home. He checked himself in and tried to get as settled as he could. He fell asleep faster than he would have thought given the certain circumstances. However, he tossed and turned all night long. He couldn't stop her from entering his thoughts. Especially when they were subconscious thoughts. Then he really couldn't help it. Pictures of them together haunted his mind. He finally got up, putting on clothes and looking at the clock, which read 4:45 A.M. He went to the parking lot and got back into his car, grabbing his duffel bag.

She lay in bed, thinking over their fight. She knew that maybe this time things couldn't be fixed. She knew that if he didn't believe her, then maybe his love for her was running out. She couldn't, no she wouldn't, deal with that. She flipped over and looked out the window. She heard gentle sobs coming from the room right next to hers, and then, not long after, multiplications of those. She recognized them as Bailey's, Gavin's, and Keegan's.

She walked over to their room, where the door was cracked and saw them, huddled together. They looked up at her and she gave them a pitying look. They all ran up to her and hugged her legs tightly.

"Guys, it's fine. Daddy just went out for a little bit, okay?" She said to them, rubbing their backs softly and comfortingly.

The nodded at her and then, when their heaves of crying breath had subsided, went back to their beds. She walked out and back into her room. Not long after she lay down, she found herself in a fit of sobs. She knew now what she needed to do. And it wouldn't make her happier, nor Junior, but it would be best for the kids. And they were her first priority right now.

A/N: Okay, i know i said on the GC forum that it was gonna be long, but i decided to make it shorter and leave it on a cliffhanger! Aren't i NICE?! lol. so review! i'm going to torture everyone by expecting 5 reviews before I get the next chapter up! you can also review on the GC forum and I will count those!


	8. Falling Apart

A/N: I know that some people were very confused during the last chapter. Dumb me didn't put a note at the beginning saying that this took place quite some time after the last chapter. Probably 3 months or so. I am very sorry for the confusion! Here is the chapter that will answer EVERYTHING!

As Junior drove, his mind went back to the sight he had seen this after noon. He realized that maybe he had overreacted and that very possibly, Kris was right. He felt like such an idiot as he re-thought everything.

**FLASHBACK**

_He walked in on them, carrying the babies, after he had come home from work. At first he had stayed behind a wall, hiding. But then the three kids went up to their mom, hugging her and giving her kisses. _

_As he saw them in their embrace he couldn't believe it. Hadn't he been put through this crap for long enough? Kris and Matt were permanently over as of their wedding day. Where did she get off cheating on him?_

_When his anger reached its brink he finally came out of hiding, finding the kids gone and Matt and Kris looking at each other. He stood their for a moment before he finally decided to lash out at them. God, his best friend and his _**wife**_. _

"_So, were you planning on telling me this time, or were you just going to silently break my heart like you did before?" he said this in an oddly calm manner, but he knew his anger was evident._

"_Ju-" Matt began, but Junior cut him off, holding up his hand._

"_No. You. Leave. NOW!" said Junior, biting out the final word in a scream that was so loud, the whole town could have heard it. _

_His friend stumbled backwards and tried to find his voice again, but couldn't. _

"_And you better hope my sister doesn't find out!" he heard as he ran out. _

"_How could you? Again!?" Junior whisper-yelled at Kris, so the kids didn't know they were fighting. He didn't know what he would do with three upset 2 year olds._

"_Junior, it wasn't anything. Please, trust me. We were talking and-" his wife told him in a pleading tone. He hadn't heard her like this before and wondered if he should give her the benefit of the doubt. But he knew what he had seen and it angered him._

"_And what? About to jump into bed together?" he snapped back at her, looking her straight in the eyes with the fierceness of a lion._

_She said nothing, simply gaped at him. She was appalled that he could think that, after everything they had been through. She walked out of the kitchen and heard his voice behind her, quiet and cold._

"_We're not finished, Kris," he said as he followed her into the living room._

"_You're not even going to try to explain?!" Junior said to the back of her head as she was turned away from him._

"_I already did," she replied calmly. _

"_Oh yeah? Tell me where the explanation was in all that," he said to her._

"_Junior, I said it wasn't anything. That we were hugging like two friends. You're blowing this out of proportion," said Kris, looking up into his dark chocolate brown eyes and grabbing hold of his hand gently, but firmly._

_He pulled away as soon as he felt her touch. He needed out. Now. He couldn't deal with seeing her face. It was too much for him to handle._

"_That's it. I'm leaving!" he yelled, running up the stairs._

**END FLASHBACK**

Junior snapped out of it, realizing that he was home already. He brought the car to a lurch in the street. He wasn't really sure if she would want him in the garage. Or even the driveway for that matter. She had to be so upset with him. He needed to apologize. He needed for it to be sincere, and he just needed her to forgive him most of all. Junior needed her. He couldn't deal with being apart from her again.

She heard a car outside and saw lights flicker across the ceiling in her room. She pulled the comforter, which was up to her chin, down and went downstairs. She unlocked the door and waited for the knock. She saw his shadow from the window. Kris noticed that he considered walking away, leaving again, but then planted his feet firmly.

She would need to stand her ground. She wouldn't falter. Not matter how much graveling he did, it would never be enough. It was an innocent hug. Matt was married, she was married. They were both happily in love with their spouses. Junior should have known better than to suspect foul play.

Junior reached up to the brass knocker and pushed it down, firmly to wake Kris, but not too loud that it woke the triplets. He waited, bouncing on his toes. He had no clue what would happen. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to know. But he needed to do this. They needed things fixed. So they could go back to the way it was.

She opened the door and they stood there, staring at each other before she spoke. She seemed to relax a bit, slouching. Her eyes also drooped.

"Come in," she said in a flat tone. He could tell by her eyes and her scratchy throat that she had been crying, and a lot but the look and sound of it. He squeezed past her, realizing she wasn't going to move out of his way.

They went into the kitchen. She figured that would be the safest bet. Not as cozy as the couch, that would give him the wrong idea. But also not as bad as the metal bench that sat on their front porch.

And so, conversation ensued. It was a strained one that did now sound as if it came from people who loved each other. They both knew, deep down, that it was falling apart. Being torn at the seams. And they had tried. They had tried so hard. Everything had changed. They weren't the same any longer. And so went the conversation that changed their relationship forever.

A/N: two ciffhangers in a row! Well, i'm going to get a boatload of crap for that but, o well! :) I will update later tonight so chaos doesn't break out. Well it probabaly wouldn't, but wishful thinking! So, I hope this did answer many questions for you. But there's still one question that remains... What does Kris want to do to them?? hmmm... i dont knoowww... please review! i got nine on the last one! thats the most ive eveer gotten, i swear! lol. so i expect 100 for the next one... kidding... only 10!


	9. Devastating News

A/N: Okay, guys... I really need you to stick through this bad part with me. I hate writing horrible parts just as much as readers hate reading them. But I feel like this makes it real and maybe more like life. It is a Krunior story, so they have to end up together right? Yes, right. (ok i'm talking to myself, but i'm trying to make a point!) So, please continue reading and I may just have a few more surprises and rewards up my sleeve... we'll just have to wait and see! Hope you enjoy it!

"Kris, before you say anything, I am so sorry. You were right, I overreacted and I realize that now. I love you and I just want things to go back to normal," He said, reaching for her hand. She pulled it off of the table and folded both of them in her lap.

She stared at him for a moment before letting herself speak. She needed to get gathered and not lose it. Maybe he did apologize, but she promised she wouldn't cave, as much as she wanted to. His eyes were so sincere and she hated to do this to him. She really did. She didn't want to hurt him, but he'd hurt her when he didn't trust her.

"Junior, I have to tell you something. I think we need to get a divorce. I'm sick of the fighting. I mean, look what it lead to tonight, you left, without even saying bye to your own children! I mean, they were _devastated_, Junior, devastated. And what about me? You never even gave me a _chance._ You just assumed that we'd done something wrong. We've been married for two years, I thought you trusted me as much as I trusted you," she said. She could feel water burning her eyelid as she closed it to stop the tears that threatened her.

"I do, Kris. I just, I lost-" Junior started, but he didn't know how to fix this. He'd screwed up this time. He never screwed up anymore, but when he did, he did it big time.

Kris took this opportunity to continue her well-thought out speech. "I think it would be good if we spent some time apart. Permanently, Junior. I can't handle this anymore. I want a divorce."

Junior found his voice and used it to fight back. They had been through everything together, why now? He loved her, he always would. All he knew was that he had messed things up big this time. And now it was the biggest punishment possible. A divorce. A legal document stating they were no longer married. A piece of paper that laughed in his face, saying, _Haha! This is all your fault!_ He took a deep breath and spoke in a voice that sounded so unlike his. He had never been one to whine, but whine he did. It was his last hope.

"Kris, no, this can't be what you want," he said, looking into her eyes with a sadness unlike any other.

"It is, Junior. I am so sorry, but it is." He heard a gentle sob come from her mouth and he looked to the door. His bag was still in the car, he could make a quick escape. But he couldn't just leave her like that.

"But, I-"

She cut him off. "No Junior! No! You wanna know why Matt and I were hugging?!" She yelled at him in a low tone. She was finding herself having another round of anger. He looked at her as if he was wounded, not saying anything, but prompting her to continue. "Because I'm pregnant. Hell of a way to find out, huh?! You thought I was cheating on you, but I was telling someone that we were about to be blessed with another life! You have _no clue_ how I feel right now," She growled out the last sentence, gritting her teeth with tears falling down her face.

He should've known. She had been wearing sweats and t-shirts for about two months now. He should have been more perceptive. He had just been so busy with work that- _No, not an excuse,_ Junior thought to himself.

He couldn't handle this anymore. They were splitting up for good. He didn't even know if she would ever let him near the kids again, much less the newborn that would pop out in 6 months. He got out of his chair as he felt his nose run and tears fall down his face at a steady rate. He got into his car and put his head on the steering wheel. He sobbed until there was nothing left in him. Sobbed until it felt as if he were a skin of his old self. He buckled up and drove away, hoping that she would change her mind with time.

A/N: Okay, so I was a nice person with this chapter and let it go at 5 reviews, instead of ten. I just got impatient and couldnt wait to post it! But, next chapter, there has to be 11 reviews!! I dont care if it takes 5 months for just 11 reviews. lol...


	10. An Understanding

A/N: I can't believe I actually got the 11 reviews! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really love to hear what you think. I also appreciate all of the kind words, despite how mean I've been with some of the chapters... I think you'll find something that will make you happy in this one... and I hope you like it!

The papers were served on Monday. He didn't understand how she could do this so soon, without a second thought. All he knew was that she must have been thinking about this a lot before she finally decided it was what she wanted. Because Kris Furillo never made rash decisions. She always thought everything through.

So, there he sat, reading the paper on a sunny Monday morning while eating breakfast in the hotel lobby. He saw a man in a suit walk in and assumed he was just staying there. He did get suspicious, though, when this man walked straight over to him. Junior looked around to see if anyone else was around him, but found no one. The man stopped directly in front of his table and set the black folder down.

"Mr. Davis, I presume?" All Junior could do was nod in response. The man took his sunglasses off and said, "These are divorce papers, Mr. Davis. I assume you know who from. They have already been signed by your wife, they are simply awaiting your signature." Junior slowly shook his head as the man walked away from him and out of the hotel without another word. He picked up the black folder and opened it.

He set the papers back down on the table. They were sitting there, mocking him to no end. His head was swimming from everything that had happened in the last three days. He'd called, 5 times every day. She never returned any of them though. Junior had even been so bold as to go back to the house, to get her to change her mind. That had been a bad idea, though.

Because what met his sight was a short girl with black hair and a somewhat snooty face. His sister. She had glared at him, proceeding to yell at him and tell him what an idiot he was. He'd left that day crying again. He'd cried so much in the last few days that he was sure he could fill an ocean with his tears.

He looked around. No one had seemed to notice the visitor he had had. He looked to his still-full bowl of cereal. For the first time in his life, he felt like his father. A terrible man who had no room in his heart for love. That thought alone made Junior want to cry again. He had never cried. Had never allowed strangers, hardly even family or friends, see him that vulnerable.

He stared at the thin papers, stacked together in an orderly fashion. They had the name of a lawyer at the top, but he didn't bother to read the name, nor the papers. _I can't do this,_ he thought to himself, running his hand over his face and through his hair. _I just can't let everything end in less than a millisecond._

He got up and went to his room to shower, throwing his plastic bowl in the trashcan on the way. As he stood in the elevator, waiting to get to his floor, he saw an old man with a cane standing towards the back. He had a grumpy look on his face and was hunched over. He mumbled something about life being the most hellish thing. Junior continued to think about what the man said as he got ready. He came to the conclusion that the man was right. But, there was a flaw in his statement. It should have been, _Without love, life is the most hellish thing._

Junior put on an old pair of jeans and a light blue cotton shirt. He took the jeans off, deciding to wear gray slacks instead. But then he thought he might be trying to hard, so he got out a nicer pair of jeans. It was a good compromise between the slacks and the old jeans. _Good God, _Junior thought to himself shaking his head, _I'm worse than a girl._

He grabbed his wallet, putting it in the back pocket of his jeans, and took the elevator back down. This time an older lady was in the elevator. Not quite as old as the man from before, but she looked to be in her late 50's. She smiled kindly at him and he tried his best to grin back in his nervous state. She gave him a confused look and then stared at the door of the elevator. Before he got off, she spoke.

"Good luck," she said. He wasn't sure what she had meant by this, but he would take it. It wasn't like she could tell, was it? Maybe she thought he was nervous about a meeting. Or that he was proposing to his girlfriend. Neither were true, of course, but he needed all the good luck he could get.

He nodded to the woman with her fuchsia lipstick and bobbing brownish-gray hair as he walked out the front door at a fast pace.

She woke up with a startling jump. She'd been dreaming about him, them, again. She hated doing it, but it was her subconscious, she couldn't help it. It was about their honeymoon. The honeymoon that was the most magical experience of her life. Except this time it had been ruined because she had found him in bed with a maid. She was having more and more dreams like this lately. Where one of them completely ruined what was, in real life, a perfect time together. But never had it gone this far. It normally just ended in a fight. She felt the back of her neck, which was covered in sweat and was sticky.

She crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom, getting a purple washcloth wet and dabbing it around her face and her neck. It worked instantly, cooling her and giving off a refreshing feeling. Kris went back into her bedroom and sat gently on the bed, staring at the space that was normally occupied by him. She picked up his pillow and put it against her face, taking in his smell. Smelling his pillow made her feel like he was still there. That he was still hers. That he still cared for her and loved her. She rubbed it against her face and felt a stray tear fall from her eye.

She instantly put it back down and slipped on an old t-shirt. It took her a few moments before she realized it wasn't hers. That it wasn't one of the big shirt they had gotten during her first pregnancy. It was Junior's. She felt herself flop backwards onto the bed, and she started to sob uncontrollably. Everything reminded her of him. _Everything_.

She curled into a ball under the covers and hugged his pillow to her. She hated what she had done. She was beginning to doubt it, too. But he had probably already moved on, knowing the way that girls came onto him left and right. She knew as well as anyone, though, that when he was hurting badly he turned to girls.

Today was going to be the same kind of day that her days had been since he'd left. Taking the kids to daycare and staying home, wallowing. Dani had been nice enough one day last week that she'd come over and taken care of the kids, made Kris some soup, and been a comforting friend. For that one day, Kris had felt like everything could be better. That she really could live without him, contrary to her belief.

That feeling had left as soon as Dani did. Had gone away and never come back. Now she spent her days in bed, with the shades drawn, thinking about how she was going to live without him helping her raise their child.

She'd found out the other day what the sex of the baby was. It was a little girl. She had cried when she found out. She'd let the tears fall down her face because when she and Junior had talked about having another baby, Junior said he really wanted a little girl. She felt the tears return now as she relived that night when they were in bed. The night of the carnival. The night when the little life that lay inside of her was created.

**FLAHSBACK (A/N: this flashback takes place before the part that starts "he tickled her ear with his breath")**

"_So, if I do get pregnant, do you want a boy or a girl?" Kris asked him, running her slender fingers around his face._

"_I would be happy with any healthy baby," he said back to her._

"_You're lying," she said quietly. "I can tell because you won't meet my eyes. You can tell me. I already know what I'd prefer to have."_

"_Well, I guess I kind of want another daughter. Bailey was so cute and a little girl would be nice to have around the house again," he whispered to her. She smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss, curling her body into his._

**END FLASHBACK**

There he stood, on the porch, bouncing back and forth on his feet and shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He kept telling himself to calm down, that he needed to stay relaxed, and not show how nervous he was. He finally gained enough courage to knock. He hoped his sister wasn't over there again, because he wasn't sure he could deal with being scolded today. He heard shifting in the house, a closet door opening and closing.

Then she opened the door. She stood there, clad in a long wool coat, her dirty hair pulled back into a bun on the top of her head. As much as he hated to say it, she looked like hell. He could tell she'd been crying. And recently. Her eyes were puffy, her nose red. When she registered who was there, he saw a look of surprise on her face. The next thing he noticed, when her coat fell open a bit, was her slowly rounding abdomen. When she saw him staring, she instantly covered it back up.

Before she could slam the door in his face, or either of them could say something stupid, Junior stepped inside, right in front of her, as close as he could get to her body. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kris in a mind-blowingly passionate kiss that made her eyebrows raise.

_How could he? _Kris thought to herself. _He can't just-_ her thoughts were cut off by his tongue squirming in her mouth. She instantly pulled away from him, not wanting to get too caught up. She didn't want this. The papers had been served. He needed to sign them, that was all. And then this couldn't ever happen again. She didn't want this anymore. She kept trying to convince herself of this as his lips pressed to hers again and he turned their molded bodies around, shutting the front door with his foot.

He felt her relax against his body, her arms going around his neck. He used all his willpower and strength to pull away from her. He couldn't lose the feel of her body against his, though. That was something he wouldn't give up. He needed the contact. He'd been apart from her for too long.

As their heads bent together, Kris' head swam and she felt lighter, like things might work out. She knew she couldn't do this to him, to herself. To the kids. They needed a dad. So would their little girl that was growing inside of her. She knew that it would be best for everyone if the papers were torn up, if the whole ordeal was forgotten.

A/N: Okay... so, back to 10 reviews for the next chapter! I can't wait to hear what you guys think


	11. Magnetic

A/N: Alrighty, I feel incredibly guilty posting this chapter as late as i did, lol. I had over ten reviews last night, but laziness got the best of me and you know how you feel when that happens. I got to working hard on it today and found the reviews had amounted to 16 on here! I am sooooo happy! Like I've said, I really love what you guys have to say! Its all wonderful feedback and makes me feel great! So, as promised, here's a longer chapter! Enjoy!

Kris brought her head back up to his and kissed him more urgently. She'd dropped the kids off not too long ago, meaning they had the house to themselves. He pulled away again, though, and just looked at her.

He didn't want a fast decision made about this right now, especially given that she was pregnant. He also didn't want her to just change her mind right afterwards, and decide that she still wanted the divorce. She gave him a curious look and he followed her into the kitchen, where she handed him a bottle of water, getting herself one, too. He stared at it and then, opening it, took a small swig. He felt the cold water relax all his muscles as he swallowed it slowly.

Kris looked over at him and realized how sexy he looked. Either she hadn't been paying enough attention to that since they'd been married, or she had missed him while he was at the hotel. She watched as he drank his water slowly, his adams apple bobbing up and down a couple of times. She snapped to attention quickly, though, and decided she needed to be the first to speak.

"Hey, Junior?" Kris asked him as she dared get a little closer to him. She figured it couldn't hurt.

He felt her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her. "Mmm?" He asked her with water in his mouth. "What?"

"Well, I just needed to say this out loud, but, I missed you. A lot. Probably more than I think," she said to him.

He looked up at her perfect round face and smiled. "I missed you, too. Hey," He said as he brushed his warm hand up and down her arm, "I'm sorry." Junior said the last part quietly, almost at a whisper, and he looked into her eyes with a deep sincerity. She looked down at him and for a moment and he wasn't sure whether she was going to kiss him or slap him. She had obviously landed on a kiss since she leaned down and brushed her lips against his before answering him.

"I am, too," She said to him, responding.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Junior asked her in a child-like voice similar to a whine. He didn't want her to feel guilty about something she didn't do. As far as he knew, he had caused all of this.

"Well, I should have told you when we were fighting that Matt and I were hugging because of, well, this," she said, pointing to her stomach. "But I didn't and I'm sorry. It probably would have made things easier, but I thought maybe you would believe me and trust me and then I could make it the surprise I wanted it to be."

He nodded. So he wasn't really the only one who had caused this mess. Kris had helped a little too. All he knew was that he wasn't letting it get to this point again. He was going to be by her side at every step of this pregnancy, with her and the baby. He rubbed her abdomen lovingly, lost in thought. She smiled back down at him and he finally decided on what to say.

"I love you, Kris. I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you. It's just that when I see-" Kris cut him off by sweeping up his lips in a soft kiss.

"I know," she said when she pulled away. "The kids are at daycare all day, do you wanna go pick out some stuff for out new little baby girl's room?" She said this knowing that she let a pretty big detail slip.

Junior's eyes got as big as dinner plates when she said they were having a girl. He wondered momentarily if she remembered him saying he wanted a girl, but then he figured she probably did.

"We're having a girl?" he said quietly to her, with tears evident in his eyes. She nodded with a huge smile on her face and he wrapped her up in an embrace filled with love. He was happy. Really happy. They were having another child, and when she was born there would be four kids running around the house. This thought would have made most young couples like them panic, but they were ecstatic. They loved kids, and four couldn't be any different than three.

"I think we should definitely go find some stuff for her room, then," he said to her. They held hands and walked upstairs for Kris to get dressed. Junior lay back on the bed, flipping through a pamphlet he didn't think he would find in this house. He was at just about the middle of it when Kris rematerialized from the bathroom in tan maternity shorts and a stretchy red t-shirt.

"How come you have a pamphlet about water birth?" Junior tried to ask this masking his worry, but it didn't go as planned. His voice had come out in a squeak instead. She laughed.

"I'm exploring options. I thought that having the baby in a bathtub or small pool would be more relaxing. Like I said, just exploring options," she said, sitting next to her almost-hyperventilating husband and rubbing his back in a calm way.

"But, I mean, the hospital wasn't so bad was it? I just- why in a _bathtub_?" Junior asked her with a perplexed look on her face.

"Because it would help me relax, like I said. Junior, babe, read the pamphlet, okay? It's not all bad, I promise," she said to him with sparkling eyes. He mustered up as best a smile as he could with his current state and they went downstairs to get ready to go to the Baby's-R-Us in town.

When they got home from shopping and had picked up the three kids, Junior decided to make everyone dinner. He didn't do it much and he felt like it would be a nice surprise for all of them. He was going to make spaghetti with a sauce that had been in his family for years.

"Why don't you and the kids go up and play Monopoly?" Junior suggested. Kris knew nothing about the surprise dinner, and was curiously looking at him.

"What about dinner?" She asked him.

"I'll try and find something for myself and you guys can have PB&J's later," he said to her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

She smiled as she held the kids' hands and took them upstairs to get the game out and play it.

It had been two hours of the grueling game and Kris was getting her butt kicked by a two year old. Gavin always was the brainiest of all the kids. She smiled at the thought, considering he was getting more and more like his dad every day.

"Kris!" she heard from downstairs. She told the triplets to take turns playing for her while she helped daddy.

He heard her walking down the steps in a hurry. She must have thought something was wrong, but he knew she had nothing to worry about. He had wanted Kris to come down separately from the kids, so that she could see for herself and react without little ones around screaming at their dad.

Kris' reaction was priceless. Her mouth open in a gape, tears started to form in her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She looked all around the room and saw garlic bread, spaghetti, and, wait, was that homemade pumpkin cakes for dessert? She took a deep breath through her nose and let the wonderful aroma of the room overtake her senses.

She couldn't believe he had done this. It was the sweetest thing, it really was. Usually she was the one who had to cook, but he had been kind enough to take that burden off of her for one night. And he had prepared the most delicious-looking feast. It was amazing. Almost as if it were a holiday in the Davis household. She walked right up to him and gave him a long, sweet kiss on the lips, silently thanking him. She felt his lips turn up in a smile and she smiled, too.

They pulled away slowly and Junior walked over to the staircase, where he heard the small voices of the three children upstairs. "Hey, Rugrats!" he yelled. "Dinner's ready!"

They all came tumbling down the stairs, each one trying to get there faster than the other and he laughed at them. Kris was already in the kitchen getting plates and silverware ready, and Gavin was the first to ram into her side, causing her to nearly fall over. She smiled down at him and said, "So, I guess you get the first pick of bread and spaghetti then, huh?" He just grinned at her and she led him over to the big orange bowl and the pan that held the bread. She noticed his eyes wandering over to the cakes over in the corner and gave him a warning look.

He retreated back to his seat with his plateful of food, knowing that like everyone else he would need to wait for dessert. Next was Bailey. Kris pulled a spoonful of pasta on her plate and gave her some garlic bread. She did the same for Keegan and then fixed a plate for Junior, dishing herself some out when she was finished.

They all sat at the table and did something that was a rarity for them. They said grace. Kris really was starting to wonder if this was a holiday she knew nothing about. She looked to Junior, who had his head bent down, saying, "Amen." He looked up at her face and met her eyes instantly, smiling at her. She smiled back and came to the conclusion that this was just a special night to be special. There wasn't really any particular reason for it, just Junior being a great husband and father.

As they lay in bed that night after putting the leftovers in the fridge, Kris found herself unable to fall asleep. She heard Junior's normal, unsleeping breathing right near her ear and could tell he was having the same problem. She gingerly moved his arm from her side and could tell his reluctancy to remove it, but she assured him she was staying there by keeping her hand firmly on his arm as she turned over. She set his arm back around her and they stared at each other for a moment.

"I can't sleep," Kris finally said.

"Me neither," came Junior's response. "Why do you think that is?" he continued on.

"I have no idea," she said. This conversation was going absolutely nowhere, but she felt like it was the most eventful ever. She could tell as well as he that things were being said in between the lines. That they were communicating with their eyes, and having a very eventful conversation.

"Well then..." Junior trailed off, but then said something. "I wonder what we should do," he said to her, a mysterious glint in his eye. She couldn't place the look and didn't know where it had come from. She smiled a confused smile at him in the moonlight bedroom and he leaned in and kissed her gently, as if her lips were something valuable.

_So that's where this is going,_ Kris thought to herself as she smiled into Junior's lips. But he surprised her when he pulled away and just pulled her close to him. He let her bury her head in the crook of his neck and she decided to just keep it quiet for a while. That seemed to be how Junior wanted it.

Her breathing had become quiet and he was sure she was asleep, so he figured he wouldn't receive a coherent response to his conversation starter. But, as he started to talk to her, he did get a response.

"I'm glad that I married you," he told her, whispering in her ear. "I don't know what I would've done if you would have said no," he went on with a small chuckle behind his words.

"I don't know what I would have done," she said. She felt him jump at her response. She knew she'd surprised him by saying something back. He must have thought she was asleep. She pulled her head out of his neck and looked him in the eye, confirming what she had just said. She could tell her eyes were full of a sleepy glaze and that her eyelids were droopy, but all she wanted to do was stay up with Junior. She stole a glance at the clock over his shoulder and noticed it was getting a little late.

"Well then, good thing we got married," said Junior, smirking at her. She hadn't seen that smirk in such a long time. He hadn't used it at all, or if he had it had been little, since they'd been married. When they were dating, she used to wipe it off his face with a kiss that made him forget everything. But now, she wasn't so sure she remembered that kiss. She leaned in and tried to remember her technique. Halfway through, she figured it out and felt Junior's face turn serious as he kissed her back, hard, pushing her closer to her edge of the bed.

She pulled away from him and smirked at him. He leaned back in to kiss her, but she moved her head to the side and instead he got feather-filled lips. She laughed quietly at his little stunt.

His response was, "You are such a tease sometimes, you know that?" He told her this teasingly as he grabbed her before she could get away. He used both of his hands and maneuvered them to her stomach, which he knew was her most deathly ticklish spot, and attacked her mercilessly.

"Okay! Okay!" She whispered to him, telling him to cease his tickle-attack. She looked up into his chestnut eyes with her own rich chocolate ones and said, "You can kiss me now."

He turned his head away from her and said, "Nope, I don't feel like it anymore."

She laughed, but when he maintained a serious face, she said, "You're not seri-" he cut her off by melting her lips to his. She broke away for the tiniest of seconds just to let out a laugh and they continued their kiss.

He broke away from her, suddenly finding himself tired. He had no clue where this had come from, but it was definitely a welcomed feeling right now. Kris must have felt the same, for as soon as they pulled away, she turned around in his arms and they both fell asleep.

A/N: So, I'm just going to keep asking for 10 reviews per chapter. That seems like a preettyyy reasonable number. So, I hope you enjoyed this loooonnngggg chapter and please review to tell me what you think!!


	12. The Call

_2 weeks later..._

Junior's eyes fluttered open when he sensed someone who was no more than 2 feet tall next to his face. He looked from Gavin to the clock and back again. The clock had said it was 11:30. Usually he and Kris never slept this late, or let the kids sleep this late.

"How long have you been up, buddy?" he asked his son, who still had ruffled morning hair.

"An hour," he said sleepily. "I watched cartoons, but then I got bored. Can you and mommy get up now?" he asked with the picture of innocence on his face.

"Why don't you go downstairs and we'll be right down, okay? Are Bails and Keegan up too?" Junior asked him.

"Yeah. We'll wait," he said quietly as he left their bedroom.

"Kris..." when she didn't respond, he spoke in a normal voice instead of a whisper. "Kris," he said looking at her as her sleeping form rolled over to meet his face.

"Hey," she said softly, with a sleep-stricken face. "What time is it?" she asked, looking around and seeing that there was sun all over the room.

"'Bout 11:30. Are you ready to get up?" he asked her, running his soft, warm hands along her bare arm.

She smiled up at him before saying, "Yeah. Are the kids up?"

He nodded and let her have the bathroom first. He thought about the last twenty four hours. It had almost seemed like a dream. Kris had made it almost too easy to forgive him. He didn't know why. She had every right in the world to be upset with him, and he'd always known her to hold grudges.

When she was still in the shower after her normal 15 minutes, Junior decided to pick up the water-birth pamphlet again. He finished from where he had left off.

Kris stepped out of the shower after what she liked to call a "deluxe shower", where she used her expensive body wash that Junior had gotten her for their anniversary last year. She pulled on her jean shorts with the stretchy blue waistband and looked at herself in the mirror. She examined her profile to see how big she was getting. She smiled. She was right where she should be, according to the book that lay right on the sink. She picked up her yellow shirt that said "when life gives you lemons, make lemonade" and slipped it on over her slightly bulging frame of a stomach. It fell loosely around her and she combed through her locks of hair.

Junior sat straight up on the bed when he had finished the small informational piece on a water birth. Now he sat twiddling his thumbs nervously and staring at the bathroom door. Kris finally emerged, looking very comfortable in her jeans and t-shirt. She was practically glowing as she came over to the bed and sat next to him, giving him a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

One thing that Junior had been thankful for with this pregnancy was that Kris wasn't as moody. He didn't really enjoy her abrupt changes in mood during her pregnancy with the triplets. For some reason, this pregnancy was completely different. Her moods didn't give him whiplash and she was very content most of the time. This helped make their relationship, which by now would have been a tad rocky, better.

"You ready to go into the jungle?" she asked him, referring to them getting the kids from downstairs.

"Yeah, but before we do, about this whole water-birth thing," he started to say.

Kris tried to control the rolling of her eyes, but knew that Junior saw as she did it. He let it go, though. Ever since he'd seen the pamphlet last week, he hadn't let it go at all. He kept bugging her with unnecessary questions. She knew and even understood that he was worried about her and the little girl she was carrying, but at some point he needed to stop or she would blow up like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Ju-" she started to object, but stopped herself, deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I finished reading the pamphlet and I think that it might actually be a great idea," he said with a smile on his face. "It sounds like something that would make the birth go faster, easier, and less painfully. So, if you really want to do it, I'll be behind you every step of the way."

"Thanks," she said. Her closed lips stretched outward in a small smile as he grabbed her hand loosely, pulling her into his firm body. He gave her a kiss that made her feel light and carefree. Like there weren't kids downstairs, waiting for them. She pulled away, but kept their hands interlocked as their feet traveled down the tan-carpeted steps at a quick speed.

"Okay, everyone, who wants to see a movie?" Kris said as they reached the bottom of the steps. It only took her three seconds to realize Junior wasn't behind her any longer. She saw him, cell-phone plastered to his ear, at about the middle of the steps.

She was brought back to reality by the kids' screams of joy. They came up to her and hugged her.

"Okay, everyone needs to go get dressed and then we'll leave," she told them. They listened and ran up the steps to their bedrooms.

"What was that all about?" Kris asked Junior as he came down the stairs, his face drooping slightly.

He sighed before he said, "I need to go into work. Dad can't make it to a meeting and I guess it's important so I have to go."

"Oh, well, okay then. The kids and I will just go to the movie ourselves. It's okay," she said.

"Are you sure?" was Junior's response. After she nodded, he dashed out the door, throwing an, " I love you," behind him. She wondered if it was an afterthought.

The three children came tumbling down the stairs and Kris took them to their movie. About halfway through it, though, she felt her phone vibrate on her waist. She carefully took it out of her pocket and looked at what it said. It was a text message from Junior.

They rarely texted. It was only if Junior was in a meeting and was really bored. Otherwise they saw no need for it, if they could talk on the phone.

The message read: _Bored. :( What are you doing? _She smiled as she texted back: _Watching our kids fight over the popcorn._ His reply came almost instantly: _So, I was wondering, oh beautiful wife of mine, if we could go out for dinner tonight?_ She responded: _I could be persuaded... _Junior wrote back quickly: _Good. I have to go. They almost caught me..._

Kris quietly laughed to herself and realized the credits started rolling on the screen. She always liked to stay afterwards to see who was in the movie that she hadn't recognized. It was agonizing for the kids, but she made them sit through it anyway. She heard them start to chatter amongst themselves as she looked at the various names flashing in the sea of black on the screen. It reached the end and she and the kids gathered their things and left.

It was about 20 minutes later, after Junior and Kris' text conversation that she received the call.

A/N: Oh boy, I'm getting good at these cliffhangers! And I'm just loving writing them! So, you know the drill, 10 reviews before next chapter! I got fifteen for the last one! You guys really amaze me sometimes and I can't say enough how much I appreciate your feedback! Please let me know what you think!


	13. Calm

A/N: A very, very, very, VERY good question was brought up in a review: what happened to the divorce papers? I could have written a very long, interesting chapter about Kris and Junior burning them, but decided to skip it, haha. But yeah, they just got torn up or burned or destroyed however your little heart thinks they did, lol! But, the point is, divorce is no more! Thank you for bringing that up, otherwise I would have forgotten to explain, lol. So, heres the next chapter!

"Hello?" Kris said into the phone. She hadn't bothered looking at the caller ID, even though she normally did. She glanced in the rear-view mirror at Keegan, who was digging his hand into Bailey's arm. She shot him a glare of death, and he slunk back in his seat, the gesture similar to a dog putting its tail between its legs.

"Hey, it's me," came Junior's voice. It caused her to smile immediately, but the show of happiness disappeared just as quickly when she heard the rest of what he had to say. "They just let us out on a break, but this meeting isn't going as planned right now. I'm gonna have to meet you at home a little later than we'd planned. Do you wanna take the kids out for ice cream or something?" he asked her. He sounded a little rushed, so she decided to skip her guilty voice.

"Yeah sure, I bet they'd love that," she said. From the mirror, she saw three heads poke up instantly at the mention of them. She could practically hear their mouths salivating.

"Okay, so I'll so you later then," Junior said matter-of-factly. He spoke in a serious, quiet tone after that though. "I'm really sorry, Kris. I love you." She could see his eyes, full of honesty and meaning.

"I love you too," she managed to get out before she clicked the phone off. She just couldn't deal with him right now. It was always something. And it made her mad, more so now that she was pregnant, that they just kept a man who they knew had a family waiting at home for hours and hours more than he should have been kept. It infuriated Kris more that Junior let them do that to him. He never used to let others boss him around.

She pulled into the Baskin Robbins and the three young people scurried out of the car and straight up to the counter. Kris was a little slower and by the time that she got in there the kids had already told the old lady at the counter what they wanted. Kris ordered a strawberry shake and they waited for their number to be called.

As Bailey, Keegan, and Gavin hungrily munched on their sundaes, Kris sat soaking in her thoughts. Before she had time to fully think what she was thinking (a/n: makes no sense but oh well!) they had finished and she sat with three quarters of her milkshake still in the cup. And she had only gotten a small.

The kids threw their things in the trash and Kris grabbed her purse and shake. She got into the car, nearly spilling her drink as she got the children settled in in the back. On the fifteen-minute drive home, she considered being upset with Junior for having to stay later, but decided to forget about it since he was being so nice as to take her out for dinner tonight.

She parked the small SUV in the driveway and noticed that all the lights in the house were off. She went into the house, expecting to find Junior somewhere. She was eager to see him after such a long day without him. When she arrived inside the house, however, only silence answered her calls for him. _What a surprise, _she thought bitterly to herself. She should have known better than to expect him home. This was how it had been before she had threatened him with the "d" word. And now, apparently, it was going back to that.

She tucked the kids in and, even though it was only 8:30, tucked herself in as well. She didn't fall asleep, though. She lay awake, waiting for Junior to come home. Minutes ticked away on the clock that hung on the wall of their bedroom and by ten o'clock, Kris felt like it had been 4 hours instead of 1 and ½.

Just as she was close to sleep, she heard a gentle click as the door to their bedroom was shut. She shot straight up in bed, her hair falling around her face. She saw, illuminated by the moon shining in through the window, the silhouette of Junior holding flowers.

Even though it was dark inside the room, Junior could see the scowl on Kris' face and his mood dropped slightly. He didn't do it on purpose. He hadn't wanted to. They'd made him.

She instantly flopped back down on the pillows, letting out a sigh laced with exasperation. Kris felt the bed shift as he came and dared to sit down on it. He was treading on thin ice, he had to know that. She knew that he had seen her face when he came in, so this particular gesture surprised her. Normally he would have pretended to ignore her face of displeasure and just gone to bed. But now, here he was, with flowers. He seemed sincere, like he had all those months ago when he'd first started coming home so late from meetings.

**FLASHBACK**

_She was convinced he was cheating on her. Absolutely convinced. There was no reason a meeting about horse farms should go until 11:00 at night. She felt a tear slip down the side of her face and into her ear, but she instantly regretted it. _

_She wasn't going to cry, not yet. She didn't have any proof. Except for the fact that all week, the earliest time he had gotten home was 10:30. Tuesday was when she had started to suspect. Monday night he had been home at 9:30, but then on Tuesday it was 10:15. _

_She sounded paranoid and juvenile, she knew it. She sounded like one of those women. One of those women that never trusted their husband when he was out late at night dealing with "work." She had always wanted to trust him, but something seemed off to her. _

_She heard the door to their room shut a little more loud than it normally did. This meant that Junior was a little less perceptive. He obviously didn't realize people, namely his children, were trying to get some rest. He stumbled a bit, but this went unnoticed by Kris, who's eyes traveled directly to what he was holding._

_It was a small box. A small, black box. It had a long shape and when the light from the street lamps hit it just right, she could see something engraved on the top, probably the name of a jeweler. She looked from the box, to his eyes, and then down to the floor. _

_His tie was loosened. Not a lot, but just a little. She told herself to relax, that he probably loosened it when he was on the way home. From the stress of the meeting. She wondered if he even remembered why he was carrying that box. He seemed a little drunk to her. And when he was drunk, he didn't remember much._

_He flopped down on the bed and put his arm around her. She smelled no alcohol on his breath, contrary to her belief. Junior grabbed her right arm and turned her to face him, being ginger with her delicate body. He gave her a long, slow kiss on the lips, and when he pulled away from her, held his eyes at half-mast._

"_Happy anniversary," he whispered as he handed her the box. She looked at him in awe._

"_I- I can't believe you remembered," she said quietly to him. She opened the box and gently pulled out an eloquent, sparkling bracelet._

"_Let me tell you, it's not easy finding a jewelery store that's open at 9:30 at night. I had to go all the way up to Concord. And then they had this, so it was well worth the drive," he said to her. _

_She admired the bracelet and he grinned. "Thank you," she said breathlessly. It was an amazing bracelet. He helped her put it on._

_She thought about what he said. He went up to Concord. That was a long drive. That also explained why he had been gone so long and gotten home so late. She knew now how ridiculous she had been. He loved her. Otherwise why would he have gotten her that amazing bracelet?_

_Junior heaved a deep sigh. "I'm exhausted though. Is is okay if we just hit the hay?"_

_Kris nodded. She was still speechless. Partly from her stupidity and partly from what he had done. He pulled her down under the covers and they fell asleep._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey, I am so sorry, Kris," he said, crawling into his side of the bed. "The meeting ran late. These guys were harder to convince than I would have thought."

She stared at the wall on her side of the room, un-responding to him.

"Kris, come on. I brought you flowers. They're daisies," Junior said in a gentle tone to her, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist the smell or look of her favorite flowers.

She flipped over and looked at the flowers. Then she brought herself to look at his face. He looked hers up and down, and she was thankful it was dark in the room, for she blushed. She always did when he read her facial expressions that way.

"I'm sorry," he said again, softer this time, and brushed his lips against hers. There was pure sadness in her eyes when they pulled away.

"It just would have been nice if you would've called before to say the meeting was running late," she said to him. "I got worried."

"I know. It won't happen again," he said to her in a whispering tone. "You look tired," he stated as he studied her face again.

"I am," she said quietly. There was a pause before she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said with a small smile. He got up out of bed and put the daisies on the table on her side. He took his work clothes off and put on some sweatpants, crawling back into bed. He opened his arm and Kris snuggled into his chest. He took the smell of her hair in.

She rubbed her fingers on his arm reverently. For once, she hadn't lied to him. They hadn't gotten in a fight because she wouldn't tell him what was on her mind. It had been a fightless day and night. Kris hoped, as she felt his chest move up and down slowly and steadily, signaling he was asleep, that the rest of their days could be as calm as today.

A/N: Alrighty... you know what to do! I knew a lot of people were getting a little sick of cliffhangers, so I left this chapter with a very firm, happy ending. I hope you guys enjoyed and I can't wait to hear what you think.


	14. Birthday Breakfast

A/N: First of all, I am so so so so so (etc.) sorry this took so long! I haven't been on the computer in forever, lol. Life's been busy. But, I'm going out of town for about 3 ½ weeks on sunday. I'll see if I can get computer access, but if I can't I'll be sure to post a ton of chapters before I leave! Sorry guys! On another note, I would just like to take this opportunity to say how great you guys are! I really appreciate the great reviews, they always inspire me to take my writing to that next level. The reviews I get never disappoint me, and they are always welcomed. Like I've said so many other times, I appreciate your feedback on my writing! Some of that stuff even makes me cry! But, now I'm done with my sappy little speech, and you can read the anticipated next chapter!

_Two Months Later... (FYI, It's winter...)_

Junior bustled around the house, trying to multi-task. He was getting breakfast ready for everyone, and also trying to find where that card was for Kris. He went into the kitchen and stirred the oatmeal with a spoon, bills in his mouth. He frantically searched the island for the fourth time. Then he thought of the one place he hadn't yet looked.

The bathroom. It seemed an odd place to hide things, but Junior had found some great places to put various objects in that particular room. There were all kinds of nooks and crannies. He walked with scurrying, quiet footsteps into the small purple painted bathroom and looked in the very back of the small closet that was in the corner.

He had to resist saying, "Aha!" loudly when he found what he was looking for. Instead he smiled a big, broad smile and jogged lightly back into the kitchen. He plopped the paper down onto the counter and checked on the waffles in the waffle maker. They had browned just slightly enough to take them out, so that he did. He poured the eggs he had cracked earlier into the awaiting pan and wrote in the card.

He read it again. It said: _Happy Birthday... to a wife who never ceases to amaze me. _He flipped open to the inside, which had a lengthy poem about love and the life they had created and how he hoped she had a wonderful day. He wrote, _Happy Birthday, Love you forever and ever _in his messy scrawl at the bottom and then slipped it into the envelope, sealing it. He went to the pantry of the kitchen and reached into the very back, pulling out the small box that lay there.

Kris' eyes fluttered open and she instantly smelled waffles. She smiled. So Junior had remembered. He was always so sweet on her birthday. She eagerly put on her robe and ran downstairs. She was surprised at the fact that the kids weren't up yet. _Maybe he bribed them, _she thought to herself with a smirk on the delicate features of her face.

He was just placing her card and gift on the table when he heard Kris' footsteps coming down. He grinned when she stumbled into the kitchen with eagerness in her eyes, saying, "I smell waffles."

"Well you smell right, then, my dear," Junior replied to Kris as he walked over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She returned that with a peck on his lips before pulling away and going to the stove and waffle maker. She opened the waffle maker and took in the smell.

Junior came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and whispered into her ear, "Happy birthday." She smiled a happy smile and turned around to face him. She kissed him again. He pushed her against the counter, his hands on either side of her, but she pulled away. It was getting later in the morning and she was starving.

Junior considered diving in again, but realized he was terribly hungry as well.

Junior dished out their waffles, eggs, and bacon. Then he poured them some juice. As they sat at the table, excited that they finally had some time to themselves, they were immersed in silence. Kris finished quickly and got some more waffles before she realized just how full she was.

As Kris was getting seconds, Junior went over to the other side of the sink. He pulled the box and card out from behind the toaster and went over to where Kris was standing. He wordlessly dangled the box in front of her eyes from behind.

She saw a small black velvet box dangling in front of her eyes as she got some bacon to go with the waffles she was having as seconds. She reached up to grab it, but Junior, being the tease that he was, snatched it away from her. She turned around, play glaring at him and said, "Hey mister, It's my birthday, don't mess with me." He smiled broadly at her and kissed her reverently on the lips as he slipped the box into her awaiting hand.

She broke away as soon as she felt the soft fabric grace the palm of her hand. She opened the card first. It was a very cute sentimental card that only Junior would be able to find. She felt a tear sparkle at the back of her eye and she swallowed hard as she finished reading it. She next opened the small box.

She was in awe at the sight that lay before her chocolate brown eyes. It you would have told her five years ago, when she was at La Grange that she would marry a rich man, and he would get her exquisite gifts for every occasion, she would have laughed in your face. But now she realized that anything could happen, even if she thought things were to become worse.

She gently took out the beautiful diamond necklace from the box. This time, a tear fell from her eye. She smiled at Junior and he used his soft hands to wipe the stray showing of emotion away. He held out his hands to take it from her and they went into the foyer to look in the mirror that hung in there.

"It's amazing, Junior. Thank you so much," she said to him, her voice breaking slightly.

"Well only the best for the woman I love," he said. Kris smiled at his cheesiness and held in a laugh. He turned her around and kissed her passionately.

When they broke apart, Junior said, "Happy birthday," for the second time that morning and Kris responded by kissing him again.

A/N: Okay, so I got a review saying that I should have a chapter of Krunior burning the divorce papers. I will put a flashback in the next chapter for you guys. I feel like this chapter was a little slow moving and kinda stunk but thats just me. Please, tell me what you think!


	15. Fire and Trophies

A/N: Alright. I got a TON, and I mean a TON of reviews saying how short my last chapter was. This chapter is only going to be a flashback, so it will still be a little short (sry i'm horrible), but I'll get a couple more chapters in before the end of the day that are longer! I swear, I spoil you guys too much, haha. As I said in the GC forum, this one will be about Kris and Junior burning the divorce papers. It's all a flashback. This technically takes place in chapter 11, before the dinner, after Kris and Junior get home from shopping. Hope you like it!

_Junior and Kris still had 2 hours before they needed to pick up the children. Junior pulled the fully loaded car into the driveway. Kris then helped him carry the baby clothes and other items for their little daughter-to-be inside the house. _

_Before Junior grabbed the last of it, he came across something, a folder, on the floor of the backseat of his car. He picked up the black folder and grimaced as he realized what it was. He flopped it down into his hand, thinking, and then put it under his arm as he got the bags of pacifiers, onezies, and toys._

_Kris heard the car door slam and the garage door shut, signaling that Junior was done taking things inside the house. She stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, as he brought in three bags. She noticed a black folder under her arm and walked over to him, curious._

"_What's in the folder?" she asked, pulling it from his arm without asking._

"_Um, well," Junior dropped the bags and took it back. "You see..." he trailed off and Kris raised her eyebrows._

"_Junior?" she asked him._

"_It's our divorce papers," he let out quietly, looking at the checkered pattern on the linoleum floor of the kitchen._

"_Oh, I see," she said gently. She knew that this topic was not an easy one for either of them. She always hated it when Junior brought it up and she knew he felt the same way. She frowned in thought. "So, what do you suggest we do with them?" she asked him._

"_I don't know," he mumbled. He really didn't. He had no clue how to go about getting rid of divorce papers. He had never thought he would be the type of person who would have to deal with him. Hell, 6 years ago he had still wanted to take Hue Heffner's place. He never even thought he would have to deal with a marriage, much less a divorce. _

"_Well, Junior, come on. Burn them? Tear them? Sign them?" She knew the last question would wake him up, make him speak. _

_Sure enough, not even a second later, he blurted, "No!" She smiled as he continued, still mumbling furiously. "I guess... I mean... We could burn them I guess," he said shyly, looking up at her. _

_She couldn't believe him. He was never shy. Junior had been one of the most outgoing guys she'd known. And now, when they were talking about divorce papers, he was going all bashful on her?_

"_Alright, let's go," she said, gesturing with her thumb to the door that led to their back yard._

_He carried the papers and followed her through the sliding glass door to their vast yard. He watched from a few feet away as Kris lit a match and started a fire on some logs from a tree he had cut down not too long ago. He walked up to her at a brisk speed and handed her half of the stack of professional looking papers._

_It made her feel good as she threw the first one in the fire. It felt like she was closing a chapter of her life. A chapter that should have been edited out. If her life were a book, she would have left that part out. It helped her to vent, to let go of everything. She looked over to Junior, who still hadn't done anything, and nudged him. He looked over to her and smirked meekly, the expression not reaching his eyes. She didn't understand him sometimes. She raised her eyebrows, widened her eyes, and put her hand toward the fire, silently telling him to do as she had._

_He stared at the papers before deciding how to do this. This wasn't something he could take lightly. These papers had meant something. They'd haunted him for hours an hours on end. Mocked him. Laughed at him. He knew that papers couldn't do such things, but divorce could._

_Finally, getting the go-ahead from Kris, he threw one in the fire-pit. It made him feel lighter. Junior felt like he was getting rid of a weight that he had forgotten he was carrying. He instantly threw in another paper, and another, reveling in this feeling. He felt like he was being lifted from a pit. He didn't know why, he'd been happy since he and Kris had reconciled. _

_Kris laughed as she threw the rest of her stack into the blazing orange flames. It felt so good. She had done it on a whim and almost regretted it. But when she was done and watched the paper curl, she was overcome with a satisfying feeling. Like she had finally taken control of something in her life. That she hadn't folded, let someone else do things. She smiled as her laughter died away for the moment._

_Junior watched Kris enthusiasm as she threw the remaining papers of her stack into the fire-lit logs. He subtly shook his head and threw another paper into the now-smoking pit. He had taken to reading each paper before throwing it in. He read the quotes on this paper and stopped mid-page, scoffing and throwing everything in. He instantly regretted it. Junior hadn't wanted everything to just stop. This had been cathartic. A good way to get rid of feelings he didn't even know he had. But, as he watched the legal, fragile paper sizzle with anger, he felt a pang in his stomach. It was of victory. He had finally fixed something, completely on his own._

_Although he hated to admit it, whenever he and Kris had ever had a fight, he had gone to Matt or Dani. Sometimes even Jean. But this time, he knew what he had to do and he did it. It felt good watching those papers burn. It was like his trophy. His trophy of a success that had been a long time coming._

_A/n: longer than i would have thought! I really think it explained a lot and I hope that I was able to show you guys another side of Junior. Please, review! And I know this was a long time coming, i am sooooo sorry! I'll try and maybe get one in tonight, but if not tonight, tomorrow definitely! I'm so sad I have to leave on sunday, but i'm coming back breifly on saturday before we leave again, so I hope i can post! Don't think I won't still be eating, sleeping, and breathing wildfire though! I will continue to write, lol! Again, REVIEW!_


	16. Startling

A/N: I know I am horrible you guys... I'm so sorry! I've been busy packing, but I swear on my life that I'm getting another chapter up later too! I swear I swear I swear! Haha, but anyway, here's the chapter!

Kris tossed and turned, unable to sleep. This had been happening to her a lot lately being as it was getting so close to the end of her pregnancy. With the triplets, she hadn't even made it to her seventh month, and now here she was 7 and a half months through it. It was annoying to her right now. She knew that Junior wasn't the happiest camper, either. She couldn't even count the number of times they'd both wanted to have sex, but Kris had needed to empty her ever-full bladder.

Junior had been great, though. Always helping her whenever she needed it. He'd even been getting off of work earlier than normal. Sometimes she swore that he had quit his job without her knowledge. He cooked dinner most nights and everyone was getting used to him cooking and cleaning. It was difficult for Kris to do these things, as much as she wanted to.

Kris sighed and flopped onto her back. She turned her head to look at Junior, whose eyes were closed. He looked peaceful.

She wasn't, though. She was sick of this baby inside of her. She'd felt like this during the last pregnancy, too. She felt fat and useless, like a couch potato. Whenever she voiced this, Junior just told her she was insane and gave her a kiss and they just cuddled for a while.

She reached her hand over to his face and cupped his cheek. She watched his expression change from one of peace to a disgruntled one. Kris looked at his body as he jumped a little and she instantly drew her hand back. As soon as it was taken back, she watched his body relax again, but his eyes opened.

"What is it?" Junior murmured. He knew that as much as he had tried to hide it, his panic had shown through. He hoped she was okay. Getting woken up in the middle of the night by his seven and a half pregnant wife was not something he was really keen on. It scared him sometimes. Oftentimes, in fact, because she had tears in her eyes a lot of the time. But now, her face was calm and tearless. This came as a relief to him. "Kris, what is it?"

She watched his face change from calm to worried, and then back to a calm one again. Sometimes his mood swings were worse than hers.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep so I decided to look at you," she answered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey, you can wake me up, at any time for any reason, Kris. You're my wife. I expect you too," he said with a smile. He turned over on his side to face her and held up his arm as he said, "Come here." He breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling of her fragile, warm body in his grasp. He kissed the top of her head. "So, are you excited for the baby?" She turned around and gave him a strange look, and he knew she was wondering where that question had come from. "I know it's a stupid question, but what else is there to talk about?" he whispered to her.

"Well, Mr. Winning Conversationalist, the answer to your mind-boggling question is yes, I am very excited. But, I just want the kid out, now. I want to be skinny and useful again. I want to be a functional mom who takes her kids to daycare and cooks. A mom and wife who is a provider. That goes to the grocery store and cleans the house and is _productive_. I want us to..." her voice lost its volume as she became a little embarrassed.

Junior kissed the crown of her head and talked to her in a low comforting tone. "Kris, we'll have time for that. You and I will make time for that, I promise. And I really understand why you feel that way. But, you just have to wait and, soon enough, we'll have a beautiful baby girl added to our family. Just relax, honey. Everything is gonna be alright," he said, turning her head to face him. He made out a weak smile in the dim-lightedness of their room.

She snuggled the back of her head into his chest and took deep breaths. She needed to calm down. It was late and in her current state, she needed her rest. Badly. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she let out a sigh of frustration. She had no reason to cry and she didn't know why the hell she couldn't control it. It really made her mad sometimes when her mood would just change gears completely. Both she and Junior had thought that this time around her moods would continue to be more stable. But, her body had proved them both wrong, unfortunately.

Junior finally lulled her to sleep with his breath on the back of her neck and his quiet, slow breathing. She found herself drifting off, her eyes closing. She finally let herself fall into the deep depths of sleep.

Kris awoke with a sudden jolt. She knew even before she had seen Junior wide, bright eyes that she had woken him. She held her side in pain and drew in a sharp breath. Kris pulled herself out of Junior's strong grip and ran straight to the bathroom, where she proceeded to throw up. She looked at the small digital clock that sat on the sink in there, and it said it was only three forty-five in the morning. She groaned audibly as she pulled her head up from the toilet, positive she had completely emptied any contents that could have been in her stomach.

When she had run to the bathroom, Junior came right after her, knocking on the door quietly but at a rapid speed. He knew she couldn't possibly hear him over the loud, retched noise coming from inside, but he figured it was worth a shot. Junior finally opened up the off-white door to find a ghost-like Kris, leaning against the bathtub, staring straight ahead. He wasn't even sure if she had noticed him come in. "Kris? Kris, are you okay?"

Kris was brought out of her almost-sleepy daze when she heard a semi-panicked Junior in front of her.

"Huh?" she asked him. She was so out of it. Her sleep had been great and uninterrupted for the first time in months. And then she awoke to a feeling in her stomach that made her even more uneasy. She hadn't been this sick since the first few weeks of the pregnancy. And even then, she wasn't like this. It was like she wasn't even in her body anymore. That she didn't have control over anything.

"I asked you if you were okay. Kris, are you?" Junior said to her. He was getting more and more concerned by the minute. This was scaring him. Earlier, before they'd fallen asleep, Kris had been fine. She was just venting and acting like any pregnant woman would. He hadn't thought her to be sick. But Junior had been wrong.

He walked up to her and put his arm around her as he sat on the edge of their bathtub. He awaited her answer patiently. It didn't seem as is she was all there. Kris was never like this, and that fact scared Junior's already frightened state even more. He nudged her lightly and she looked up at him with hollow eyes that showed no feeling.

"I think we need to call the doctor," was all she said. Junior got up straight away and went to their bedroom phone, dialing the doctor's cellphone. He pounded the keys furiously the first time and ended up dialing the wrong number. He took a deep breath, reminded himself that he needed to do this right to save Kris, and dialed again, pushing the keys more gently this time.

"Masterson," said their female doctor. She sounded very wide awake for the lateness of the hour.

"Hi, doctor, it's Junior Davis. My wife, Kris, she'd really pale and she just threw up. It was really sudden, I mean she was fine earlier, and she just doesn't seem like herself at all, either," Junior said in a rush.

"Alright, Junior. You need to get her in as soon as possible. Right now, in fact," she said in response to him. "I'll see you soon," the phone clicked off after she said this.

"Come on, Kris," Junior said as he picked her up and took her out of the bathroom. She looked fine in her sweatpants and he was sure that with how she was feeling she wouldn't really want to change right now. He knew as well as anyone that she just wanted to get better. To find out what was going on. Just like he did.

They ran into the kids just outside their room. Kris could tell they'd been listening. She just couldn't find her voice. She never got sick like this, ever in her life. She didn't know what was going on. She was scared. And she never got scared, either. She just wanted to know what was wrong with her and she wanted it fixed and she wanted her little baby girl to be alright.

"Hey, guys. Mommy needs to go to the doctor. Can everyone wait in their beds? Uncle Matt and Auntie Dani are going to come over to watch you guys until we can come home," Junior said as he ushered the children into the room while still carrying Kris over his shoulder.

"Okay, Kris. Just hold, alright? We'll be there in no time," Junior told her, trying to remain calm and soothing as he drove the car. He looked at the spedometer and realized that he was going at least 15 miles over the speed limit. He didn't care. If he got pulled over, he had a perfectly fine excuse for any officer that was out at this time of night.

Kris felt the world swirl around as she fell in and out of sleep in the shortened 10 minute drive to the hospital. She eventually konked right out and had no recollection of anything. She just wanted sleep. She wanted it to consume her forever.

A/N: Woah... long. Fingers. hurt. tired. over. taking. me. must. stop. writing. please. review.


	17. Not the Greatest News

"Kris? Kris, hon, wake up," she heard a woman's voice. She forced her eyes to open and she saw her doctor standing over her as she rolled down a hallway. She looked to the other side of the bed and saw Junior, walking at the speed of the bed. He looked worried.

"Okay, Kris, I need you to tell me if you eaten anything in the last day or so that tasted funny or just didn't really hit your spot?" Dr. Masterson asked her.

Kris thought for a second. She was pretty sure anything she had eaten was fine. She looked up at the woman with the dark hair and shook her head no.

"Alright. Have you had any other flu-like symptoms? Like a headache or a fever?" She continued to pound Kris with questions. All she wanted to do was fall back asleep. She was just so tired... She felt her head fall back against the pillow and went back into the dream she'd been having.

**DREAM**

_There was a white fogginess to everything and everyone was in a park..._

"_Hey, Mom, guess what?" a little girl asked a woman who looked no more than 25._

"_What little honey bear?" The lady asked her daughter of 6 years._

"_I'm married. And I have three kids," Kris said this more quietly. "You remember Junior? Junior Davis? He asked me to marry him and I said yes and we have three kids. It's about to be four," Kris said. She pointed her finger to her stomach. _

_Kris was now an adult as she showed her mom her large belly. She found her little boys and girl running up to her. Junior came striding not far behind and put his arm around her as they stood there, a happy little family._

_Barb, Kris's mom, was older now. She looked like she'd seen it all, she'd been through it all. She looked weathered and tough. But now, to Kris, she seemed smaller. As if she'd shrunken._

"_Well, Krissy, that's just great, honey," Barb's voice broke on the last word. Anger flashed across her face. "You know what'll happen don't you? You're gonna end up just like me, Kristine. Old and alone. Alienated from your kids. You're more like me than you think." She prowled around the now white room they were all in and circled Kris. Junior and the kids were gone._

"_I _won't_ end up like you. I _never _will. And you weren't alienated from me, mom. Or Jace. We've been to visit you. Junior loves me and I love him, and we love our kids even more. The family I have is so much stronger than what you provided for me and Jace. And I promised myself long ago that it would be. I just wish that you could understand and be happy for me, mom," Kris said. She felt a tear run down her face. She instantly wiped it away._

"_I am, Krissy," she whispered, running her hand down her daughter's face. "It's you that's not. Don't you get it?"_

"_What?" Kris said. But before she could receive an answer, her mother disappeared in thin air, leaving Kris simply standing there, all alone._

**END DREAM**

Kris was dragged back to reality by Junior's voice. He sounded frantic. He sounded scared and vulnerable. Kris had never heard him like this. It scared her even more than she already was. She sat straight up and then fell back down again. She tried to make out what exactly Junior was saying, even though he was on the other side of the wall.

"I know she'll- soon. She's- She'll pull- this. She has- Love her," she heard his words and could faintly understand what he was saying. Whatever the doctor thought was wrong with her must have been bad for Junior to sound like that.

Next she heard Dr. Masterson's voice. This was loud and clear to her. Not as frantic. More to the point and frank.

"Mr. Davis, your wife and child are in danger right now. You just need to calm down, please. For her. She must be much more scared than you right now, and I'm sure she's woken up at least once in the conversation," Kris gasped quietly at what the doctor said.

_What's wrong with me? What did I do? What happened? _Kris felt tears stream down her face. Then she saw them walk back in and sat up completely. She propped herself up against the stiff hospital-issue pillows. She felt a pain in her back and grimaced.

"Kris! Hey, are you okay?" Junior asked her, rushing to her side. He latched onto her hand and rubbed his thumb across the top.

"M'fine," she managed to mumble out. "When can I go?" she asked, directing this question to the doctor.

Junior shot a worried look in the woman's direction. This had been what they'd been talking about. Junior had wanted to take Kris home as soon as possible so no one would get worried. Their doctor had other ideas, though. Ideas that didn't exactly make the feeling in the pit of Junior's stomach any better.

"Well, Mrs. Davis, that's the thing. Not for a while. Your pregnancy has been complicated a lot this evening. Somehow, we're not exactly sure how, you contracted a pretty severe strain of a virus. If you're in a sterile environment, like the hospital, you should get better soon. But at home, there's more of a risk of it spreading to the baby. Here we can stop that pretty quickly. You'll still feel ooky, but the baby will be fine and eventually you will too. So we're keeping you until the baby's born and for about a week afterwards," the woman said to Kris.

Kris shook her head. "But I feel fine, really. I mean, I really feel like I could go home now," she said, desperate to say anything that might give her points.

"I'm sorry, Kris. I know this must mess up some plans for you guys. Getting ready for the baby and everything," she nodded to Kris's stomach.

"You're damn right!" Kris exclaimed.

"Kris, just let her do-"

She cut him off, "No! I want to go home! I feel fine! Just let me go home," she whined and started sobbing into Junior's shoulder as he hugged her.

The doctor left the room and Junior and Kris were alone. He crawled up onto the bed next to her and nestled her head into his neck.

"I don't want you to get sick too," she protested at first.

"Hey, if I was going to get sick, the doctor said I already would have. So don't you worry," he said to her.

"What about the kids?" Kris asked him. She didn't remember anything from the house. All she remembered was staring into a porcelain white toilet and retching to no end. After that everything was black.

"Matt and Dani are watching them. I called them and they'll keep them at their house and come by tomorrow to visit," Junior said.

Kris sniffed. "I meant are they gonna get sick too?"

"Nope," Junior said to reassure her. The truth was, he didn't know. He hadn't thought to ask the doctor. That was just one more thing to add to his list of things that he needed to worry about. He sighed into her hair and Kris moved her head to lock eyes with him.

"Thank you, Junior," she said to her husband.

"Yeah. What are husbands for?" he said with a small smile.

"Am I going to get you sick if I kiss you?" she asked him, her head reaching up slightly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," he said as he bent his own head down and their lips locked together in a small, reverent kiss. He moved his hand down to her hip and let it rest there as she kissed him back.

Despite how weak she felt, apparently she was fine to kiss Junior. She pulled away, out of breath. She was never like this. She was a weakling. She felt tired and drained. All she wanted was to go back home and be better. She wanted the feeling of Junior's arms around her to get her to sleep.

"Can you just hold me?" she asked quietly, looking up at Junior.

He felt a small look of sadness cross his face at the pain she was feeling. His eyes scanned her face and he said, "Always."

She snuggled into the warm softness of Junior's arms. She moved her head and torso around until she found a comfortable spot. She settled in and found herself falling asleep again, her breathing steadying and her eyes folding shut.

Junior listened to Kris's breathing slow. He could feel her heart beating through her back and now that had stopped as well. It was still there but instead it was a minimal thump that occurred every now and then. The doctor had told him this was a symptom. If she was under any amount of stress, the heartbeat would quicken. He was glad she was asleep and peaceful now. That meant he could fall asleep too.

And so they lay there, entwined together. From outside the room, they looked like a normal young couple. Not one who had been put through the ringer as much as they had. Junior's head was bent down, nuzzling the back of Kris's neck. Their legs were locked together at the ankle. Their breathing patterns were even matched, chests rising and falling to the same rhythm. They looked at peace. So the world went on around them as they slept the day away, just happy to be with one another, together.

A/N: So I only got 5 reviews last chapter... that made me sad, but I said I was updating today, so update I did. I think this is a good ending for a 6 day hiadis. Haha. Hopefully when I return I'll have a TON of reviews! I know the dream part probably seemed a little weird, but I thought it would be something interesting to add to the story. So, now I leave. I hope this will keep everyone happy and please continue to review!


	18. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

Okay, everyone... first let me say i am so so so so so so so so so so so so (you get it, haha) sorry! I can't update right now. I just got home from band camp, had to unpack, repack, and in a little bit I am leaving for San Francisco. I know its nuts, and I am really sorry I dont have time to type out a chapter. I barely had time for this, haha. But, I will be gone for ten days, and when I come back I swear I'll post a bunch of chapters... as well as for my other stories. They're written out, but they're long and It'd take forever to type. I know how it feels when a favorite story isn't updated and I hate myself right now... but, I WILL update when I get back in 10 days!

Ttyl, everyone!

--BookCaseGirl


	19. Acceptance

A/N: I am soooo sorry that you guys had to wait so long! Unfortunately, I'm exhausted now from typing those other chapters. I'm afriad for tonight this'll be it. As soon as I get up tomorrow morning the other two or three (I can't even remember how many I typed, lol) will be posted. I appreciate that everyone was patient and I didn't have blood in my bedroom or my house teepeed. So, without further ado, here is chapter 18!

_One month later..._

"Mommy!" screeched Bailey as she ran into the room.

Junior reached after her, but the small girl was too fast and ran out of his grasp. She slowed when she got closer to Kris' bed and stopped short about two feet from it.

The two boys had been smart and stayed close to Junior. However, he had known deep down that Bailey would disobey and go to her mom. It was what she always did. And he had told the children prior to their visit that they needed to stay by him because of the face he saw on his daughter's face right then. It was one of fear for her mom and herself.

Gavin and Keegan had turned away and their heads were buried in Junior's legs. He sent Kris a message with his eyes telling her to do something, to say something that would make this situation better.

"Bailey, Gavin, Keegan, come here. Mommy missed you," Kris said. Her throat was clogged with phlegm and she was hoarse from the throwing up she had done earlier in the day. She watched her children as they came closer to her bedside, Bailey reaching her first and grabbing her hand to hold on to. Keegan got one leg up on the bed and started to climb up, Gavin following him, but Junior walked briskly up to them.

"Guys, don't-" he was cut off by Kris' weak voice. He immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Junior," she said simply. The power of one word made him draw back his hands and nod his head, silently telling the boys to crawl up by their mom.

Kris grimaced slightly as they got on her legs and arms and up by her face to lean in and give her hugs. Bailey eyed her for a moment. Kris knew she was the child who was always hesitant, who read people well. Even at the age of three, she was able to perfect these talents. Finally, she watched her daughter crawl up to her.

Her crawl was different from her brothers', though. She edged her way right next to her mother's body, but not on it. And also, when she hugged Kris, she barely let herself touch her. Kris knew this well. She remembered a time when she was smaller than Bailey and had gone to visit her mother in the hospital after an overdose. She was just as timid as Bailey and her mom had simply stared at her, glassy-eyed.

She would be different. Better than her mother. She reached up, as much as it pained her, and hugged Bailey tightly to her. She could almost hear Junior protesting her with the looks he gave her in his eyes, but she ignored it and swung her daughter onto the floor. She did the same with the two boys and looked at all of them, on the floor, Junior behind them.

"Hey, kids, why don't you go outside and get your toys out of that big red bag we brought? You can play until daddy comes and gets you," Junior said, gently ushering the tiny tots outside. They moaned and groaned, but went and sat in the chairs just outside Kris' room. She watched as they started to play and Junior slowly shut the door.

"Hi," she said quietly with a meek smile as their eyes locked.

"Hey," Junior replied, matching her smile with his broad one.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then felt the bed sink a little, signaling Junior had sat down. She opened them and stared at the ceiling. She usually cried when he did that and today she wouldn't. And if she wasn't going to cry, she couldn't look at him. It would make it worse.

He hadn't visited in almost a week. He knew it must have hurt her in some way. But he just hated seeing his love in such pain. He was always in fear when he was around her. He was afraid that she would fall apart if he touched her. Even the slightest touch would break her. He didn't like this arrangement. He just wanted the baby born and healthy so Kris could leave, healthy as well.

She chanced a look in Junior's direction and the sight that her eyes met with was an unfamiliar one. Kris had never seen her husband with a look full of so much negativeness and she drew her head back in confusion for a moment.

"Junior," she stated to the air as she stared straight ahead at the nurses' station. Kris got no response.

"Junior," she said, louder this time. The feeling of the bed jerking as he came to attention made Kris jump and sit up a little straighter.

"What is wrong with you these days?" she asked him quietly.

"I just- Are you okay in here, Kris? Because I just feel like I never visit anymore and I don't want you to think that I don't love you, because I do. With all my heart. It's just the kids and then work and keeping up with the house and by the time I think about coming to talk it's-" Junior stopped himself when he felt his spouse's warm hand placed on his face.

"Hon, you're rambling," Kris said to him as she moved her hand up and down so it brushed the side of his head. He let his head lean into the touch and closed his eyes.

He managed to pry them open and was surprised there were tears in them. He looked up into her face as he spoke words that, even as they left his mouth, seemed so foreign to him. "I worry about you. All the time. I lay in bed and just stare at the space where you lay, not able to fall asleep for so long because I'm afraid they're doing something to you in here that I don't know about."

"Junior, I'm fine. I hate that I made you worry, but I am doing fine. I need you and the kids to accept that and go on with your lives for the next few weeks until I have the baby. Then everything's gonna work out and we'll all be great. Our lives will return back to normal at some point, babe, I promise," Kris said, smiling pityingly at Junior.

"Are you sure you're all right? Because-" Kris mustered up all of the strength she had gained that day and brought her head up to his to peck his lips sweetly with her chapped ones. Just as she had pulled away, his lips stayed glued to hers and his head fell with hers so he was still kissing her and laying back on the pillows.

"If I hug you will it hurt?" Junior asked Kris. She held back a laugh at his childish question.

"No," she said to him, smiling.

He pulled her into the embrace of his warm bulky body and she let herself sink in. This was better than any medication she'd had so far in the hospital. This helped so much more. She knew that the doctor and nurses would never understand that, but she did, and she was suer Junior would too if she told him. Junior would be fine, too. She knew he would. Eventually, he would forget about this. And he could relax.

Junior pulled away from her and finally realized the feeling that had washed over him the moment he and Kris' lips had touched. It was acceptance. He had accepted the fact that Kris would be fine. That she was safe in this hospital. He had accepted that the baby would be born without any complications for the unborn or Kris. Most of all, he accepted that their family's life would be back to normal. Soon.


	20. Guilt Ridden

A/N: Okay, so this idea hit me like a ton of bricks a few minutes ago, and if it seems weird or whatever, oh well. I just thought about it and my creative flare starting going. I thought it'd add a different twist on the story, too. So here it is... (There are a few parts in here that could be questionable, just so everyone knows.)

"_Mister Davis, shouldn't you be getting home, sir? It is getting awful late, you know," Yolanda strode into his office, which had the door wide open._

_Junior looked up at the Spanish girl, who was no older than 24. He rubbed his face and eyes and looked over at his clock, which said it was 12:30. Dani had babysat for him tonight, because he had some things he just needed to get done._

_He watched the young woman walk closer to him, perching on his desk. He was about to protest, but he had to admit, he wanted this. Every day he had to watch her prance through the office with the slight curves of her body bouncing while she walked in her black stilettos. _

_**This part may not be suitable for younger readers. You are advised**_

"_Yol-" Junior started but was cut off by his own gasp as her hand found its way to the zipper of his pants, rubbing it briskly._

"_Yes mister Davis?" she batted her eyelashes at him innocently and between her accent and the things her hand was doing, he knew he was being seduced. And he didn't care._

_The thing was, he missed being with Kris. And at this point he would take it in whatever way it came. Especially if it came in a curvy latino package. _

Junior jerked up out of his sleeping position. This dream had been re-occuring, but he hadn't been burdened with it's annoyance for about 5 or 6 days. Yes, he kept count. Any day without this branding of guilt was a good day.

He yelled out in frustration and threw the book next to his bed against the wall. God, he was stupid. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but that was the reason he couldn't see Kris. He couldn't face her.

Granted, he knew nothing had happened. Junior had stopped it before anything could. But this dream had happened numerous times. One in which Kris found them, together in his office.

He knew he was terrible. He would have turned into his father if he had continued that night. In fact, right now, he was sure there was more of a gap between Rory and Lorelei Gilmore (Gilmore Girls reference. Not that Junior would watch that, lol.) than he and his dad right now.

Junior Davis's worst fear had come true. He'd turned into the cheating, lying, conniving younger-version of his father.

He knew that there was still one difference between them, however. He had that feeling. In the very bottom of the pits of his stomach. The feeling he hardly ever felt anymore. Guilt.

He knew from the person his father was today that Ken had never felt guilt about what had happened. Dani's mom had been to his dad what Kris was to him.

But that didn't explain why he did what he did. He didn't even know. He should have, but he was clueless. He just wished he could go back and make sure none of this had happened. If there was something Junior knew about guilt, it kept coming back until you told the truth.

Junior couldn't do that to the woman he loved. He cared for her too much and she was sick. This information that he was hiding was tearing him up inside because he had and would need to continue hiding it from Kris. It would make everything terribly worse.

He shook his head, seemingly shaking those thoughts away, unsuccessfully though. Junior rose from his sitting position on the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, leaning his head over the toilet.

This also came with guilt. Sickness. Every time, like clockwork, he got sick after he had this dream. Because he had done to Kris what he had thought she had done to him. And as a result, guilt ate away at him, literally.

No one knew. He couldn't tell anyone. He could barely admit it to himself. It was too hard. He was ashamed and felt like an ass.

_That's because I am an ass,_ Junior thought sulkily as he watched the remainder of his dinner, baked potatoes and chicken, swirl down the green toilet bowl.

He was surprised he was able to look at Kris when they had visited yesterday. When he'd left the hospital with the kids in back, he'd looked at them in the rearview mirror and shed a few unseen tears. He had hurt them too.

Why did he always feel the need to hurt the people he loved? He didn't know what was wrong with him. He intended to find out though. He needed to talk to somebody. He wasn't really sure who, but someone could help him through this. Someone who was honest and really wouldn't tell Kris. He knew it couldn't be a shrink. He couldn't admit these things to a complete stranger.

Then it came to him. His sister. Dani was trusted with many of his secrets. When he first found that he was in love with Kris, he'd blabbed to Dani before he could tell Kris. She had always been near him, around him. And it was easy to tell her. To spill his guts.

But now she and Kris were friends. He wasn't so sure he could trust Dani anymore. But maybe with something as dire as this, he would just get a slap and then some harshly-given advice.

He looked at the clock near his bed and realized it was already 6 AM. Surely Dani would be awake. She was and always had been an early riser. Up and making breakfast.

He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the cordless cream-colored phone that lay there. He picked it up and dialed the familiar number.

"Dani?" he said when he heard the phone click on.

A/N: Okay, so I've changed my mind about posting chapters. I managed to get seven reviews last nite, so I'm just going to wait for a couple on this chapter and then I'll post the next one... I figure that way I can just get separate reviews for each chapter instead of them running into each other for the most recently updated one. Sorry if you think I suck. I do appreciate reviews! Let me know just how much this sucked! Jk lol.


	21. Telling Dani

"What Junior? What could you want at 6 in the morning?" Dani whispered frantically at him through the phone. She was a little worried. What if something had happened to Kris? Or the kids?

"I- Well, could you uhh... Can you come over, if you're not too busy or anything? After the kids go to daycare?" He asked. He knew that the nervousness he had thought was being well-hidden was still seeping through.

"Um, yeah sure," Dani said back. She didn't sound as frantic or upset. Just concerned and confused. He heard the phone click off after she didn't even said goodbye.

Junior shuffled his feet and then began to pace the room, his nerves becoming shot. And it was only 6:15. He sighed and went downstairs to hopefully choke down some breakfast and a little bit of coffee. He needed to prepare himself for the conversation he and Dani were going to have.

He knew she wouldn't be happy. Not at all. In fact, the more Junior thought about talking to his sister, the more he didn't want to. He realized that his idea may not have been the greatest one he'd ever had. But, somehow Dani was always able to help. Even if that meant beheading him in the process.

After Junior took Gavin, Keegan, and Bailey to the daycare he sat in the living room, watching TV. But that was the thing. He was just watching it. Looking at the screen as color flashed by on it. He couldn't concentrate. He didn't know how he was supposed to justify what he'd done to Dani.

That was it. He couldn't justify it. It was wrong and he had made a mistake. That's all he needed to say to her. No need to explain anything else. He'd been stupid and he really regretted it. That was all there was to it.

Junior was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. It was firm and fast. He stood up quickly and opened it slowly. There stood his sister, clad in her work outfit and purple high heels.

Dani walked in, brushing past her older sibling roughly. She didn't know what this was about and it had been gnawing at her all morning. As she had eaten breakfast, she found herself staring off into space, leaving half of her plate full before she left the table. She was sick of the way Junior decided to tell her things. And she wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to tell _her_ these things.

"Junior, I have half an hour before I need to get to work, so I'd appreciate it if you went fast please," Dani said, glancing down at her watch.

"Well, I think maybe- Um- You should sit. Yeah, sitting would probably be good right now," Junior said as he used his arm to usher her to the sofa. She looked at him strangely as she sat, but he ignored it, focusing on how to present this to her in as calm a manner as possible.

"So, what is it?" Dani prompted once he had sat down in the floppy chair across from her.

All his thoughts of calmness and being put together, they were out the window now. "I cheated on Kris!" He blurted out. He gulped in air and held it, staring at the floor. He couldn't believe he'd done that.

Dani felt like she'd been slapped across the face. She had never seen Junior look at anyone the way that he constantly looked at Kris, and now this? It didn't make sense to her. After she got over her shock, though, she felt like slapping Junior. He sure as hell deserved it. Kris had married him and given him three wonderful children, and then he pulled something like cheating? It made her nauseous.

But then the young woman looked at her older brother's face and realized he hadn't meant to do it. No one else would have seen that, but she knew him more than anyone else, and she knew he didn't mean for it to happen. He did love Kris, and it must have been a fluke.

"Dani, please say something," Junior pleaded. She just continued to stare at him. But then she opened her mouth.

"Why?" she asked. Her voice had become small, she didn't know why. God, how was Kris going to take this? What would she say? She was sick and pregnant in the hospital. Dani sighed and listened to Junior start to explain.

A/N: Okay, so short and cliffy. I hate myself right now, lol! Alright, I have to run a coupla errands, but as soon as I get back I'm going to post another chapter! I figured if I waited I'd make people angry... haha.


	22. Long Awaited Advice

A/N: Okay, so if I confused people I am realllyyy sorry! I just kinda thought that idea up and tried to fit it in as best I can. It may still be confusing a bit, but I swear everything will be fine! Please keep reading!

"I just- I don't know, Dani," Junior said. But he knew this wouldn't hold her. She was his sister, the ever-impatient Dani Davis. She would poke and prod to no end.

"Yes you do. Why, Junior?" She continued to press this issue. He had wanted to talk, they were going to talk. Even if that meant she did most of the talking since he would be incapacitated in about 5 seconds when she regained her strength.

"Because I missed Kris. And I missed us..." his face reddened. He _really_ didn't want to talk to her about _this._ "You know," Junior finished. "And I guess I just didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late."

"Okay, tell me how you justify cheating. Because what you did may not have been and then you won't have to tell Kris and put your marriage at risk," Dani said, looking him in the eye.

"Well, we didn't exactly _do _any of that stuff. It was a kiss. And she, erm, do I have to go into detail Dani? Seriously," he said, his already deep red colored face getting darker.

"This doesn't sound so serious, then, Junior. It sounds like it was mostly her taking advantage of you. You didn't exactly stop her, but still, it was not _entirely_ your fault. I still think you need to tell Kris," she said to him.

"But, if you said it wasn't-" Junior started to say.

"Junior," his sister told him in a warning tone. She knew he needed to do this. If he wouldn't, she would. And that would _not_ be pretty at all. She was mad at her brother, but not mad enough to wreck this great thing he had with Kris by telling her before him.

"Fine," he said. "I think its been half an hour." Junior got up and ushered Dani out. But she had other ideas.

She turned around and said, "No, I think I'll take the day off. It's been a while since we've had some quality sibling time. I think it'd be great for us, don't you, Big Bro?" Dani said, looking up at him with a big grin on her face as she punched him in the arm.

"Dani, leave, please. And that's the one and only time I'll say please," Junior said with a look on his face.

"Alright, but there's just one more thing I have to do before I do go off to work," She said, standing in the doorway as he continued to push her out. She brought her hand up quickly and before he said anything, slapped him hard across the face.

She had left before Junior could yell at her or protest. Dani had shut the door behind her and left her stunned brother behind, rubbing the right side of his face.

"That'll leave a mark," Junior mumbled to himself. He jogged up the steps to his bedroom to change into something more appropriate for the day he would be beat to death with a heart monitor.

A/N: Another short one... I just thought that this would be a good way to end the chapter, so I did! I'm working on another one as you read this, so don't worry!!


	23. Confession

Junior walked as slowly as he could down the halls of the second floor. A man can only go so slow, though, without looking like an idiot. And before Junior knew it, he'd reached the door of Kris' room, 3 dozen yellow daisies in hand. He stood there for a second, having a silent debate with himself: to go or not to go.

He finally pulled the door open and took one step into the room before he stopped. He saw nothing alarming, but something that he hadn't been able to see in almost a month. Something he'd missed a lot. And he was just now realizing this.

Kris was asleep. And she looked so beautiful and peaceful. It was really a shame that that was going to be ruined in a matter of seconds when he had to wake her up and admit to her one of the worst things he had ever done.

Slowly, the man crept towards the bed, where his sleeping beauty lay. He set the daisies down next to her bed on the table and was surprised when he saw her eyes blink open. They widened at his appearance and then she cleared her throat.

"Why are you so dressed up?" was the first thing out of his mouth. He knew he should have just come in regular clothes. Now she was alerted. She knew something was up.

"I'm just visiting my wife today. Isn't that a reason enough to get dressed up?" Junior said, smiling and stroking her hair with the tips of his fingers. He was going to touch her as much as possible since he may never have a chance to do it again after what he said.

"Why are you really here?" Kris said, eying him skeptically. Something was wrong. Junior looked different. More ragged and jittery. This wasn't her husband. Hell, this wasn't even Junior. He had never been like this.

"Well, ahh... I have something to tell you," He said. He watched Kris as she shot out of her laying position faster than a firecracker. He lay a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a little bit.

"So tell me," Kris told him.

"Kris, before I do, I need you to know that I love you. More than anything. You understand that, right?" Junior said to her, looking deep in the chocolate lakes of Kris' eyes with sincerity.

"Yeah," Kris said. She shook her head. Why was he being so serious? What had happened? Was it Matt? Dani? Jean?

"Kris, I-" Junior lost his nerve and breath for a moment. He shook his head and looked at her. This was harder than he had thought. He licked his lips and continued.

"I made a mistake, Kris. About a week ago I was at work late and uh... something happened," Junior started to say. He looked at her eyes and they were clouded over with confusion. Soon they would be clouded with hate. Soon he would be asked to leave and never come back. She would despise him. Never let him near the kids again. God, he couldn't do this. It would wreck the progress they'd made since the almost-divorce.

"What happened Junior?" Kris' voice had taken on a firm tone now. She didn't sound as weak and defeated as before. She looked into his unsure, flitting eyes with determination. He tried to somehow get her to channel some of that determination into him. So he could finish this already.

"Well, do you want the full story with all the details, or the Reader's Digest version?" Junior asked her with a tiny nervous smile brewing about his face.

"The short story," Kris answered.

"Uh, Kris... I kind of, well, like I said, I made a mistake. A big one. That you might not be able to forgive," Junior said. He was beating around the bush. He knew Kris could see that. And he also knew how much she hated it. A lecture was to come, he was sure.

"Just get to the point," she said. She sounded tired. He'd picked the wrong time to do this. It would just wear her down more.

"I cheated on you," Junior said. He continued to ramble on after he saw the look on her face. "But it wasn't exactly cheating. I missed you and I missed what we did and Yolanda just pushed me. It wasn't like I said no and I know I should have, but I was just- Stupid, I was stupid. But it was just a kiss and then I stopped it at that. And I am so sorry and I love you, and I regret it and I love you and, oh yeah, did I mention how much I love you?"

"You...Cheated...On me," Kris managed to get out slowly. Then she started laughing quietly to herself. Junior started to laugh along with her. Then she stopped and looked at him seriously.

"Junior, I have had boyfriends that have done much worse than you did. If it was just a kiss, and you stopped it, I don't see any reason that I can't forgive you. After all, I do love you. I've had three of your babies, am carrying one now, and I'm married to you. I'm kinda stuck with ya," She said with a smirk.

"Oh thank god," Junior let out with a sigh of relief. Kris opened her arms and he fell into them and they hugged. It was a big hug, one full of love. It was the kind of hug that you gave your husband or wife after 50 years of marriage, except they hadn't been married that long.

After that, Kris fell asleep and Junior watched her, as he always did. He knew he would never do what he had done again. Even though Kris hadn't made a big deal of it this time, he knew she would next time. He also knew she would never do that to him, so there was no reason for him to.

He smiled to himself as he thought of the day their other little one would be born. Hopefully the little girl would look like Kris.

And before long, Junior felt his head fall back and he drifted off, even though it was such an early hour: only 10 AM. But the quiet beeping of the monitor and the buzzing of the nurses' voices lulled him into a deep and finally peaceful sleep.


	24. Author's Note

A/N: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I'm slowly working on a chapter right now, so it will most likely be up tonight. At the latest tomorrow, though. Sorry everyone!

--BookCaseGirl


	25. Desperately

"Junior. Junior!" Kris voice was quiet, but frantic. He bolted upright and looked at Kris with fright in his eyes. He watched her buckle over in pain and let out a small yelp.

Junior got up, stumbling a little bit from still being partly asleep, and ran over to the nurses' station. He looked at the clock that hung above the desk and yawned when it read 7:10. He tapped his hands nervously on the desk until, finally, a nurse came to help him.

"How can I help you sir?" She asked him lazily.

"My wife- She just went into labor. She's in room... Uh, right over there!" He said, frantically pointing to where Kris' room was.

"Alright, we'll get a wheelchair and take her down to the labor room. Will you be joining us Mr..."

"Davis. And yes, I will, thank you."

"Alright, Mr. Davis. Why don't you just go wait with your wife in her hospital room and we will get there as soon as we can," Said the skinny white woman as she walked away.

When Junior re-entered Kris' room he found her breathing through a contraction, holding her belly, and hunched over slightly. He went over to her bed and put his arm on her shoulder lightly.

"Kris," he said.

She looked up at him with tired eyes. "Are they coming?" She asked.

"Yeah. Hey, listen," he continued as he watched her eyes get teary. "Everything is going to be fine, you hear me? Everything will be fine." He rubbed his hand along her arm and she tried her best to smile, but couldn't force it.

"Junior, I'm scared," She half-sobbed, half-gasped out.

"You've done this before, sweetheart. You know what to expect and you'll do great, okay? We're gonna be home in a couple of days with a beautiful new baby girl, I promise," He said, bending down to look her in the eyes.

"It's just, this time feels different, Junior. I feel like something is going wrong," Kris said, shaking her head hopelessly.

"Shh..." Junior consoled. "Everything'll be fine... It'll be alright." He wrapped her up in his arms and felt his shirt get wet as she cried into it, her chest heaving as she sobbed. He rubbed her back softly and her breathing started to quiet, but then quickened again as she experienced another contraction.

"Mr. Davis. We need your help getting your wife into this wheelchair. There is a room set up for her just down the hall, and hopefully, your new addition will be born within the next few hours," A nurse said. This was a different one. She was older and had slightly-graying hair that was pulled into a loose bun on top of her head.

He smiled politely at her and held Kris tightly to him as he lifted her up and over to the chair. The two nurses that were there helped him ease her into the cushiness of it and then they were off.

Less than a minute later, they were in a room just down the hall, as the nurse had said. The lights were dimmed, the bed freshly made with stiff pillows and starched blankets.

Junior lifted his wife out of the wheelchair and carried her like a baby over to the bed. He lay her down gently and she let out a tired groan as she felt another contraction coming on.

Things felt different this time. The feeling of the contractions was different. Much more painful and sickening than before. Kris was scared. More than she had let on to Junior before. She was so much more scared than that. She felt like something was going wrong in her body. That the wasn't okay, that she wasn't okay. This birth just didn't feel right to her. She wasn't sure how else to explain it.

Kris drew in a sharp breath through her teeth as a sharp pain hit her stomach, like a million knives cutting through her. She let out the breath as a loud "Ahh!" and one of the nurses rushed over to her.

"Ma'am, I know it's painful, but you need to try and breath," One of them said.

"Just relax," said the other.

Kris tried her best, but anxiety was over-taking her. She couldn't do this. They needed to stop the birth. Something was wrong. She was sure now.

Junior stood a few feet away. It was too hard to watch her go through this. Too hard to see Kris in so much pain. She hadn't been this hurt during the last birth. He watched her lips purse as she made another ill-fated attempt at breathing. She held the breath in and let it out quickly, gasping in pain as the air whooshed through her lips.

"Where's-" Kris stopped, her eyes getting wide as she felt something inside of her shift. "Where's-" she gasped. "The Doctor?! Where is he!!" she yelled out. She needed a doctor. And fast. She didn't recognize that shift as anything normal in the child-birthing process, and knew that help was needed. Desperately.

A/N: A good 'ole cliffhanger! Its been so long! Well, before you jump on my back, I already have another chapter started and I'm working hard at getting it done. I am sooooo sorry it took so long for this one to get posted! But, please, let me know what you think! PS... sry its so short! A few reviews and I'll post the next chapter! I promise it'll be longer


	26. Miracle Girl

A/N: Okay, everyone. It's raining really hard here and the powers gone out 3 times, making me start this thing over three times... AGH! Stupid weather! Anyway... This is a really sad chapter, just to warn everyone, and it's come to the time where I think I should decide if I want 30 or 35 chapters. I've decided I'll lengthen the story to 35 chapters! I'm going to try to finish it before school starts next tuesday, so I'll have to rush a bit, but I think I can, lol. As I said, a very sad chapter... but don't worry! Every story has its ups and downs!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Kris opened her eyes to her doctor standing over her. She blinked a few more times and took in her surroundings. Junior's hand was on her forehead and he looked worried, to say the least. He smiled, though, when she woke up. She turned her lips up in an effort for a smile, but it turned out weaker than she'd hoped.

"Mrs. Davis? We knocked you out a little earlier. I'm not sure if you remember, but you were pretty scared and frantic. Not that you're awake, we're going to take you to the emergency room, okay? We're not quite sure why you haven't given birth yet, but we are going to find out," said Dr. Finstad.

All Kris could do was nod. They wheeled the bed out a few minutes later and Kris lay her head back against the pillows as she felt another un-welcomed contraction hit her. They finally got into the room when she felt another shift.

"I- Can't! I can't do this!" She screamed. Junior was right at her side again, holding her hand and rubbing his thumb across the top gently.

"Kris, yes, you can. You'll pull through. You always do, honey," Junior said. He wasn't sure if he was being entirely honest with Kris or himself. He didn't know what was going to happen, and he was starting to get nervous. The doctor and nurses kept exchanging looks and he didn't like how their expressions looked.

Kris made her eyes meet Junior's and she conveyed how she was feeling to him. His eyes wandered and she could tell he was thinking of a plan.

"Alright, we're just going to take a look at the baby, here, ma'am. Nothing to worry about. It'll only take a minute," said the man at the bottom of the bed. He took out a cruel-looking tool and poked inside of Kris, and then rubbed some gelly on her stomach and gave her an ultrasound.

Junior concentrated on Kris because he couldn't bear to look at what the doctor was doing. He did hear the doctor whispering frantically, though. And the things he was saying didn't sound good. Junior just hoped that Kris wasn't able to hear him. He smiled at her and she breathed through a contraction. Junior felt his hand be squeezed and he winced. She sure could squeeze hard.

The doctor left a moment later, shooting a re-assuring glance in Kris' direction before he stepped outside the door of the emergency room. Kris felt Junior's hand leave hers and gave him a sad look as he left the room, walking quickly.

He turned around and just stared at her. He couldn't give her a fake smile any more. Especially when he didn't even know what was going on. But he intended to find out.

"Excuse me, Doctor Finstad? Could you tell me what's going on please?" Junior asked after he had pulled the door shut.

"Well, Mr. Davis, the baby isn't positioned correctly. This could really complicate the birth. You see, she should be head down, so it's an easy birth. But right now, Kris is pretty far along, and the baby has its side towards the birth canal. This is extremely rare, and if we don't do anything about it soon, say about," he flicked his wrist and looked at his watch, "15 minutes from now, the baby and your wife could die."

Junior gaped. There had to be a way to fix this. There _had_ to be.

"I'm very sorry to have to put you in this position, sir, but we need to know which you think is more important, the baby, or Kris?" Dr. Finstad asked.

Junior let out a strained sigh and looked in the window of the room, where a nurse was holding a washcloth up to Kris' head as she leaned forward, screaming in agony.

His mind went over everything they had been through together. Every special moment they had shared. Every fight they'd had. Their wedding. The birth of the triplets. He knew then that even though he already loved that little girl so much, he needed Kris. He couldn't live his life without her. They could have more kids, but she was irreplaceable.

Junior looked the man in the eye with sadness seeping through. "Kris." He walked down the hallway and into the waiting room. He noticed there were quite a few people in there and he refused to cry in front of people that didn't know him, so he went into the men's room and looked at himself in the mirror.

His face was tired, eyes bloodshot. He splashed water on his face after he shed his final tear. As he dabbed at the blotchy skin of his face he thought for a moment. How would this affect his and Kris' relationship? The death of a child often took a death toll on marriages. He tried to look on the bright side. It wasn't necessarily definite that the baby would die. Maybe they could save her. And they still had three great kids at home.

He tossed the brown paper into the grey can near the door and took the elevator downstairs to the lobby. He drew his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Matt and Dani's.

"Hi, you've reached the Ritter residence. We're not available right now-" came Matt's voice. Junior hung up. He needed to talk to a live person, not a machine. He re-dialed on his phone, this time getting his home phone.

After three rings the call was answered. "Hello?" it was Dani.

"Hey, Dani, its me. Listen, Kris went into labor a little while ago-"

"Really?! Did everything turn out okay?" She asked eagerly.

"No, it didn't. She's in surgery right now. The baby wasn't positioned right and I had to choose, Kris or the little baby girl, and I chose Kris. So, the doctor is removing the baby and Kris should be fine." Junior let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding in.

"Well, uh... God, Junior. Just call us when everything's over and let us know what's going on. We'll be here. And hey," She said firmly.

"What?" Junior said.

"I love you," Dani said.

"I love you too. Talk to you later," He clicked his phone off and got back in the big building, going up to the floor that Kris was on.

His steps became increasingly faster the closer he got to her room. Junior went in without knocking and found Kris crying out in pain again. He looked from the doctor to her, then back to the doctor, and then to the nurses.

"Mr. Davis. Why don't we go outside and talk?" He lightly lay his hand on the upper part of Junior's back and they went outside the door.

"What's going on? Why is she still pushing?" Junior asked only two of the five hundred questions that were running through his mind at that moment.

"Well, we gave her another ultrasound before we were about to start the emergency cesarean, and as the result of some very big miracle, the baby was positioned correctly. Kris should have a very easy birth, sir. Your wife will deliver that precious little miracle baby any minute now."

Junior smiled and then it morphed into a hearty laugh. When he let out the laugh, it felt like a huge weight was being lifted off of his shoulders, and his heart. He took a step forward and hugged the doctor, squeezing hard and clapping him on the back as he pulled away.

"Thank you so much doctor. I couldn't have asked for a better, more caring man to help us right now," he said. "Can I go in?" Dr. Finstad nodded with a small smile and Junior opened the door, striding in.

Kris looked over to the entrance of the room and smiled at Junior as she breathed hard. She felt the baby's head slide a little farther down and held out her hand for Junior to grab as he neared her bedside.

Junior smiled at Kris and smoothed her hair back with his hand, using the other one to hold her free hand. "I'm proud of you," he said, his smile widening. She smiled her first real smile of the day. Maybe even of the entire time she had been here.

"Okay, Kris, sweetie? One more big push and the baby will be out!" The nurse looked up from under the blue blanket covering her up and gave Kris a small smile.

Kris used all her strength in her body to give one more final push. She heard silence for a moment. No beeping of machines. No nurses and doctors talking. And then, it was the moment she'd been waiting for for 8 ½ months. When she heard her new little baby cry.

"It's a girl!" said the other nurse who was standing off to the side "just in case".

Kris turned over to Junior and beamed at him, tears in her eyes.

"Does daddy wanna cut the umbilical cord?" The older nurse held out the baby to him.

"You bet," Junior said, taking a few steps over to them. He smiled and when the baby was cleaned up, took her over to Kris to hold.

"Our little miracle baby," She whispered. She smiled, tears streaming down her face.

Junior's hands were on the little girl's head and he was surprised when he saw a drop fall on her cheek. A drop from his eye. He looked at Kris and then the baby, and was thrilled to find that even being just born, she looked exactly like her mommy. He was also pleased that she seemed to have his ears though. At least a part of him would always be with her. A part other than his heart, that is.

Kris scooted over in the bed and Junior got in with her as the nurses left the room to give them privacy. Junior wrapped his arms around Kris and let his hand wander to his daughter's. She wrapped her little fingers around his much larger one and he thought of how perfect this had all turned out to be. It really was a miracle.

A/N: I hope you guys are happy! I know I sure am... I know I said it was going to be sad... but I changed my mind as I wrote it, haha. Just another little note, I know that Kris' doctor used to be Masterson, but I changed it. I'm not sure why, but I figured I should just clear that up. Please, review!


	27. Surprise!

"Kris," Junior whispered in his wife's ear as they still lay on a hospital bed, holding the new baby girl. They'd wheeled Kris to her regular room earlier, but there was no need for anyone to move.

Kris blinked her eyes open. She couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep. Especially in a bed like this. She looked down at the baby and smiled. The tiny girl had already wrapped her fingers around Junior's.

"Someone's here to see us," he said slightly louder than before.

Kris looked up towards the door and saw one of the nurses standing there with a clipboard. She had a euphoric smile on her face as she stared at the three of them.

"Hey, everybody. I just need to know what you decided to name little precious here," the kind lady said as she reached out and stroked the baby's cheek, making her turn to look at her.

Junior turned to Kris and they exchanged glances for a moment. They hadn't really talked about this. They had kind of figured that the name would come to them. And although Kris had taken a glance at a name book while Junior was gone, she still had no clue what would fit this child.

And then it came to her. Kris knew what she wanted to name the baby. She was surprised it hadn't come to her sooner, in fact.

"Karissa," she said. "I mean, if that's okay with you, Junior. You can pick the middle name, though." She looked into his chocolate eyes and smiled.

"I think Danielle would be a good middle name. It'd sure thrill my sister." He looked to Kris and she nodded.

"So I guess its Karissa Danielle Davis," she said to the nurse, who jotted a few more things down before leaving.

"We sure make good babies," Junior murmured as he gazed down at Karissa. Kris turned her head and gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah, well, don't plan on making any more anytime soon, mister. I'm sick of being pregnant," she said. He just smiled until he heard the next thing that came out of her mouth. "I want you to make an appointment for a vasectomy."

"What!?" He blurted. Loudly, too. "You're kidding, right?" he said quieter, laughing a little. Kris shook her head in response and he gaped at her. "No. No, no, no, no, no." Junior started to get up from the bed. "There should be a law against doing that to a 25 year old! I can't give up my- my- fruit of the loom!" Junior gestured to the lower half of his body and shot Kris a frantic look.

Kris burst out laughing. When she managed to calm herself, she spoke again. "Junior, unless you want to start abstaining from sex, this is the only other alternative. For me, anyway," she said. Junior shook his head vehemently, his eyes wide with craziness.

"Okay, you know what? I'll humor you," he said, his face suddenly registering a look of calm. A look of peace. "I'll make the appointment. In fact, I'll go right downstairs and make it _right now_." Junior backed out of the room and Kris smiled broadly at him, batting her eyelashes.

He was taking the news a little better than she'd expected. But then again, he was probably tired and not fully registering everything yet. Kris smiled down at the little baby girl in her arms and rocked her back and forth. "Poor daddy." She laughed when Karissa let out a small cackle. She was already on her mom's side, just like Bailey.

Junior went down to the lobby, pulling out his cellphone. He dialed home again, and it picked up on the first ring.

"Hewo?" said a small voice. He recognized it as Gavin's immediately.

"Hey, big guy. Can-"

"Daddy!" he screeched and Junior held the phone away from his ear. He heard Keegan and Bailey come up not even five seconds later, saying, "I wanna talk! I wanna talk to daddy!"

Then he heard the sound of whooshing air as the phone was taken away from them.

"Hey Junior. Everything okay?" Matt asked him as he wordlessly shooed the children from the kitchen so he and Junior could talk in private.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed. He heard a bang on the other end and then heard Dani's feet jumping up and down and an awful lot of screaming.

"But, I thought you said-" Dani came on.

"The baby miraculously positioned herself correctly and Kris gave a normal birth," Junior said. "You wanna know your new little niece's name?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Karissa _Danielle_ Davis," he was sure to enunciate Danielle very sharply so she wouldn't miss it.

"Ah!!" Dani screamed again, and Junior was sure he'd need an eardrum transplant by the end of the phonecall.

"I'm glad you're happy," Junior said. "You guys can come and see us if you want. She'll be in room 213. Just be careful with the kids. Its a quiet zone in that area," Junior said. "I'll see ya later."

"Bye!" Dani squeaked. She looked over at Matt after she'd hung up the phone and he smiled at her. She went over to him and hugged him hard. Then they went in the living room to tell the kids that they had a new little baby sister.

"So, did you make the appointment?" Kris asked as soon as Junior took his first step into the room. The privacy curtain had been taken back, so she was able to see visitors much more clearly now.

"Yeah, I did," Junior said with a cocky look. He smirked. "For the twelfth of... lemme check my card here..." He took out an old receipt. "Oh yeah, _never._"

"Someone's bitter," Kris said teasingly with a smile on her face. "You'll make the appointment when we get home, I assume?"

"Oh yeah, it's right at the top of my list. Along with shaving my head and taking the boys to dance class," Junior said sarcastically. "Let's just drop it for now, okay? We'll have this conversation at home, in private. Without ears, however small and cute they may be, listening in."

"Okay, but until you get that tube cut, there will be no intimacy. Well, sex that is," Kris said. She pursed her lips to hide a smile as Junior let out a loud groan.

"Fine!" he whisper-yelled. "I'll make the stupid appointment! Right now, in fact!" He took out his phone, but then put it away when he realized the battery was dead. "Damn, battery's dead." Kris let out a small giggle and he playfully glared at her.

"You know, we are in a hospital. I'm sure that they could even do it today. Just a simple snip, snip," Kris said to him, using her fingers as scissors. "Well, maybe a few more snips, but you get the picture."

Junior ignored her and sat down on the bed, scooting her over gently. "Even though you get on my nerves sometimes, oh wife of mine, I love you," he said, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," she said. Kris let out a happy sigh and Junior's arm went around her shoulder as she was squeezed into his side. He kissed the crown of her head and Kris felt her eyes drift closed as she stroked her new daughter's soft and thick hair. She smiled as she fell asleep, Junior stroking her hair, too. This moment was so perfect. And so rare. She made sure that she would never forget it.

A/N: I just have to say, right now, this chapter was so much fun for me to write. It made me crack up the way that I wrote Junior in this chapter, and I hope it gave you guys a laugh too! A little note about the baby's name, Karissa, though. I was searching for a girl's name that meant "miracle" but what I found was Karishma. I figured that name would be a little weird, so I picked something close to it. I thought Karissa was, so there you go. It's my made up meaning! lol. So, anyway, please let me know what you thoughtof this chapter! Also, if you could in your reviews let me know whether you would want a third part to this story or a prequel to finish everything off. Thanks!


	28. An Unbreakable Love, Pt 1

"Oh, look at them... Aren't they sweet honey?" A voice whispered happily.

Kris' world swirled around her as she awakened to multiple voices in the room. Junior lay next to her, completely dead to the world. That was so like him though.

Kris looked toward the entrance of the room at Dani, Matt, and her three children. She gazed down at Karissa, who was still in her arms for some reason. She looked at the wall, then, and realized that the three of them had been asleep for only an hour and a half.

She smiled over at Dani and Matt and beckoned the kids to come over. She motioned for them to wake up their dad while she pretended to be asleep. She couldn't hold back her smile, however, when she heard Junior groan as the three-year-olds tapped, poked, and prodded him without mercy. She was flat out laughing when he completely turned over, a look of consternation on his face.

He heard them. Knew they were there. He refused to acknowledge their presences though. Even though they were family, they always bugged him while he was getting his manly beauty rest. Finally, when Junior couldn't take the annoyance any more, he opened his eyes abruptly and stared up at Kris, silently begging for help. She must have read his look wrong or simply didn't care, because she continued to laugh as Gavin, Keegan, and Bailey started to tickle him.

"I'm awake!" he said loudly. The tickling stopped immediately and the kids even seemed to shy away from him. He tried to soften his demeanor for their sake, and not be grumpy around all the guests. "Were you guys good for Uncle Matt and Aunt Dani?" Junior asked, directing the inquiry more to Dani and Matt than the kids. He did ruffle up each of their heads of hair, though. They giggled as he did so.

"They were great. They obviously have a great upbringing," Dani said, smiling sweetly at her brother. She swiftly walked over to the bed and looked down at mother and baby as Kris was talking in hushed, cooing words to Karissa. "Hey, cutie bun. You're just the prettiest little girl." She gently pinched her new niece's cheek and leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. "She has your ears, Junior," Dani added as an afterthought.

"See! I told you I wasn't crazy!" He bragged to Kris. When he had told her about the similarity between his and Karissa's lobes, Kris had looked at him as if he were nuts and said that he was imagining things. He'd dropped it, figuring something would justify his side at a later time.

Kris just rolled her eyes as she smiled at her husband. She looked over at Matt, who was standing off to the side to keep the kids busy.

"They can come over here, Matt. I think it's time they meet the newest addition to our family," She beamed as Gavin rushed over. He was always the first to do anything.

"Be gentle," Junior said to Gavin. "She's very small and fragile. You don't want to hurt your little baby sister."

Gavin obeyed, but was a little reluctant to touch her at first. He finally reached down and barely touched his fingers to her hand before he quickly pulled it away.

Kris grabbed her son's hand and brought it down to Karissa's head, where she rubbed it back and forth gently, to show him what to do. He followed suit when she let go and even ventured to kiss her on the forehead before he walked away.

Bailey was next in line. Since Gavin had been before her, she had a pretty good idea of what to do. She cuddled her head against her little sister's and whispered a sweet saying in her ear before kissing her cheek and leaving Keegan to meet Karissa.

Keegan seemed intimidated. He hid behind Kris' arm and she moved her arm to try to get him to approach the baby. It made sense that he was shy and cautious. He was the youngest and often acted like this. But, he needed to be reassured that everything was okay, there was nothing to be afraid of with the baby.

Kris looked to Junior and he gave a subtle nod.

"Keegan, don't you want to meet your new baby sister?" Junior asked him in a fatherly tone.

"No," he replied with a pout.

"Why not, sweetheart?" Kris asked him. She noticed the other children look to their shoes as he replied.

"Because," he mumbled quietly.

"Keegan, why?" Junior's tone was more firm this time.

"Now that baby's here, you won't have time fow (a/n not a typo, little kid talk!) us anymore," he said even quieter than before.

This prompted Junior to get up and walk over to his small son. "Look at me." Keegan's bashful eyes met Junior's much more serious ones. "We love you guys so, so much. And we love your new little sister, Karissa just as much. But, just because there's another kid in the house doesn't mean anything will be different." He felt Kris' eyes burn a hole in the side of his head and he decided to rephrase that. "Well, that's not true. Things will be different. You guys are going to be role models for that baby there," he said. "And you're gonna be treated like big kids, okay? But, we'll all still do things together and have fun, okay?" The three children nodded at him. "If one of you ever feels left out, you need to talk to mommy or me, got it guys?" They nodded again and Junior smiled as he hugged Keegan, then Bailey, then Gavin.


	29. An Unbreakable Love, Pt 2

A few moments later, when Dani had taken the kids out to get lunch, Matt was left in the room with Kris, Junior, and Karissa. He was sitting in the wooden chair that was next to Kris' bed and just gazing down at the beautiful little child who lay in her arms.

"She's stunning," Matt said. That was all he could get out. She really was a cute baby. One of the cuter ones he'd seen in his life time.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Kris asked him. He nodded emphatically and she handed her daughter over to him as Junior sat down in bed next to her again.

"Okay, here's the deal, little honey cake. No boyfriends until you're sixty. You got that?" Matt asked as he cradled her back and forth and tapped the tip of her small button nose with his finger. He was pleasantly surprised when she let out a content giggle, her smile as wide as could be.

But then she started to cry and Junior reached out to take her back from Matt again. He systematically smelled her bottom and it was raunchy, to say the least. He went over to the tiny glass crib in a corner of the room and lay her down in it. This was his first time changing his new daughter's diaper. The nurses had been kind enough to do the first few for him and Kris to give them a break.

She stared up at him with doe-like eyes as he strapped the new, clean diaper on her and all Junior saw was Kris. She looked exactly like her. He picked her up and whirled her around in happiness as she squealed. Then he cradled her against his shoulder before he slowly let her down to Kris.

"Why don't we lay her in the crib for a little while?" Kris said. Junior gave her a questioning look and she said, "I just don't want her to get to used to being held. She could get attached and then cry every time she isn't being held."

Junior walked back over to the crib and lay his daughter back down in it, rocking it gently when she started to fuss. When her eyes closed and her whines got quieter and quieter, Junior walked back over to where Kris was and pulled up a chair next to the bed. Matt was still there, but Dani and the children hadn't gotten back yet.

"So, were the kids _really_ perfect angels?" Junior asked incredulously.

Matt thought for a moment before answering. "For the most part, I suppose. There was just the occasional grumpiness. And missing you guys of course."

"That's it?" Kris asked him, furrowing her eyebrows.

Matt opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. He smiled and said, "Yup, that's it."

Junior and Kris knew he was still lying, but decided to let it go. It didn't really matter at this point. The kids would be back with them in a matter of about 13 hours or so and then they could talk.

"I'm gonna go check on Dani and her little parade downstairs," Matt said as he got up from his chair. He gave a small wave to Kris and Junior and they smiled back as he stepped out of the room.

"Hey, Junior?" Kris said.

He drew his gaze away from the doorway and over to his wife. "Yeah?" he asked softly, gently grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just thought I should get it out on the table now so it could be taken care of," Kris stated.

"It's okay. I just- Why do I have to do that _now?_ I mean, we're both really young, Kris, and-"

"Junior! We have _four_ kids! Isn't that enough?" She asked, letting out a small laugh.

Junior looked to his feet. He was at a loss of words. "Well, I mean, if we waited longer this time for more kids, maybe it wouldn't be as hard, you know?" Junior asked, looking hopefully up into Kris' eyes.

She sighed heavily. "Maybe you're right. But right now I am just having trouble seeing that, Junior. I mean, something went wrong today. I don't know what it was, but something did. And I'm scared to go through that again. What if there is a next time? And what if we don't make it?" her voice broke and she looked into her husband's eyes, tears clouding her line of vision.

"Kris, everything turned out great today, alright? We were so lucky. And I understand where you're coming from... but when you fell off Picaro, did you let that completely stop you from horse racing forever?" Kris shook her head no. "Then you gotta get back on that horse!" He said encouragingly. "Excuse the pun," he added with a laugh.

She stared out the window for a moment before everything clicked. Junior loved her. If he thought that she couldn't go through this again, he wouldn't have pushed the matter. He would help her. He cared about her and knew that she was strong enough to make it through anything. Even when she completely and totally doubted herself, he still believed in her and helped her through every rough patch.

"Okay," she said, looking at him and giving him a smile.

He smiled back and said, "So, when should we start?"

Kris swiveled her head, rolling her eyes and smiling half-heartedly. "Junior... you're not serious!" He shook his head and leaned in with a small smirk pasted on his lips. He looked down at her lips for the briefest of moments, and then kissed her, sweetly and softly.

Their lips stopped moving and just stayed locked together, both Junior and Kris freezing in time. They both wished that everything could have changed. They'd wished that a lot, but that moment was the time that they realized, if everything had changed, they wouldn't be here right now. They probably wouldn't love each other as much, and everything would be different.

Their love was so strong. Most marriages of people as young as them would have fizzled out long before now, what with that divorce debacle and Junior's "infidelity".

But though it had its faults, (the list was long), their love still proved to be impossible to break. And they knew it always would be, for they had the strongest love possible. The kind that no one thought existed outside of books and fairytale movies. The love that could be put through anything and still be unfazed. After almost three years, their love was still undying. And definitely unbreakable.

A/N: Well, last minute decision everyone! I thought, as I was writing the chapter, that I was kind of bringing everything to a close. So I decided to continue what I was doing, because it'd be too hard to re-write and fix and still have the ending sound the way I wanted it to, 8 or more chapters later. I have had 4 people vote about whether they'd like a prequel or a third part. Two said they didn't care, one said a prequel, and the other a third part. So, right now, I guess it would be up to me. But, I'd rather it weren't, lol. So, I hope that a few more people will give me input in their reviews because that would help me greatly! I hope you enjoyed this story and I had fun writing it!

--Abby


End file.
